Only The Beginning
by YourLastFirstLove
Summary: Leah and Sam have come to an end. Or have they? Things aren't always black or white as people may think. Read let me know what you think. Rated T for now may go up to M. Pen name changed from AJ 808
1. I'm Screwed

Shit, what the hell? No, no, no. This cannot be happening, not now, not when Sam is acting all weird and disappearing on me, not when he isn't being completely honest with me. What am I suppose to do? Tell him? Get it taken care of without anyone knowing? Run away? Shit, I don't know what to do was the last thing I thought before I heard the telephone ringing downstairs.

"Seth answer the damn phone." I yelled.

No response, crap I forgot no one was home right now. I ran downstairs into the kitchen hastily grabbing the phone off the hook.

"Hello? Hello?" I stammered out.

"Leah?"

"Sam? What the hell Sam? You said you were stopping by last night and you didn't show up. I need you." I said.

"Leah, we need to talk. Can I come over?" He asked.

"What Sam? Of course, when have you ever asked before you could come over?" I questioned.

"Okay Leah, I'll be there in five minutes." He said then hung up the phone.

I made my way outside and curled up on the swinging bench we had. Soon I saw Sam walking into view and he quickly made his way over towards the porch and sat beside me on the bench.

"Hey Leah." He said avoiding all eye contact instead chose to stare at the ground.

"Hey hun." I said staring all his face waiting for him to look up at me.

"Leah, look we need to talk…"

"Oh okay good. Sam there's something I need to tell you. Sam I'm…"

Sam cut me off before I could tell him. "Leah, we can't be together anymore."

"What? What are you talking about Sam?"

"Leah we just can't be together anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about? What is going on? Who is it Sam, who are you breaking up with me for?" I yelled although I never thought someone else was in the picture.

"No one, Leah." But I saw the look of guilt flash over the eyes and I knew.

"Samuel Levi Uley don't you fucking lie to me! I know when you're fucking lying and right now you're lying. So tell me who the fuck is it?"

"Leah, please…"

"No, Sam who the fuck is it?"

"Emily." He whispered.

Emily? My cousin Emily? The sister I never had? My best friend throughout my whole life? Then I looked up towards the street and saw her come into view. Slut.

"You fucking slut!" I screamed and started making my way towards her. "What the hell is your problem? Why can't you get your own damn man, stay away from mine."

"Leah, back off." Sam bellowed at me. "You don't know what you are talking about. I am sorry this is how things have ended between us but, but damn it I can't explain it okay. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry Sam? I gave you everything, everything damn it. You're just tossing me aside like a rag doll. Just screw um and lose um huh Sam?"

"Leah no it's not like that." He said.

"Really then how is it Sam? Please dare to explain." I yelled while glaring at Emily.

"Leah knock it off, this isn't Emily's fault." He said noticing the glare I was sending Emily who only withered under my intense stare.

"Not her fault. You met her a week ago and you're throwing away four years and the life you always wanted with me for her."

"Leah I'm sorry truly I am. But it's just better this way." Sam said.

"Fuck you Sam. I hate you! I hate both of you." I said turning my glare towards Emily then stomped off back towards my house.

"Leah I'm sorry!" Emily said running towards me.

"Don't you dare come any fucking closer. You aren't sorry but one day you will be." I said glaring at her then I turned to Sam. "I hope you're happy to know you are now officially your father's son Samuel, you fucking pig." Then I walked into the house and slammed the door.

Choking back the sobs I made my way towards my room and closed the door slumping down to the ground, unable to hold myself up nor the tears that began overflowing from my eyes. Hitting my head against the door, unable to breath I realized something that had completely slipped my mind for the time being.

_**Shit, I'm pregnant.**_


	2. Option 2

What was I going to do? I'm screwed. Well literally, that's how I ended up in this stupid situation. I got screwed and now I'm screwed. Shit! It's not suppose to be like this; I'm not suppose to be just graduating, or barely an adult, or getting abandoned by my boyfriend of four years for my damn cousin. I must have seriously pissed off someone in another life for my life to be as screwed up as it is right now.

I'm 18, a high school senior, soon to be single mother and I can't tell anyone my deepest, darkest secret. Nobody knows, the two people I would usually tell are too busy screwing each other's brains out. I would tell my little brother as annoying as he is, I know he's got my back. But telling him would involve him lying to my parents which I know he hates doing. He's the only one that's got my back actually. He was the only one upset at the homewrecker and the dickhead. My mother was like 'She's your cousin Leah, she's family; you have to forgive her' then my father 'Just let it go Leah, Sam has good reason behind what he is doing.' What the hell? I would've thought they would stand up for me; call Emily out on her sluttyness. Call Sam out how much of an asshole is really is. But no! What the hell? I'm their daughter and their more worried about their feelings than my own. My mom's too busy coddling the homewrecker helping her move into her new home with the dickhead. And father and the other crazy ass elders kiss the ground he walks on; their so far up Sam's ass they don't see him for the dickhead he really is. They treat him like he's the king, Oh hail King Samuel! Please! Give me a damn break. Yup I'm screwed it's official.

I'm pregnant and no one knows. What am I suppose to do now? I have to go to the doctor but I can't go to the one on La Pus unless I want everyone and their momma to know I'm pregnant. The only other doctors are at Fork's hospital but supposedly we aren't allowed to go there either. Why you ask? Because once again the crazy ass elders have christened Forks hospital to be evil. They say there's a doctor there, Dr. Cullen. Anyone they call him a 'Cold One.' Cue the scary music. Dun dun duuunnn. He's a vampire. Yeah right. Stupid old fools.

So those are my options. Option 1 I go to the La Push doctor and just watch the news of my pregnancy spread like wildfire throughout the whole reservation. Or Option 2 I see Dr. Cullen ignoring everything La Push taught me, go behind my parent's back, and everything my parents stood for. It would also piss off Sam to no end.

**OPTION 2 IT IS…**

******_Thanks to__ladyinwaiting2005, ari11990, and EmmyBabexxx for the reviews!!! Hope you like this new part as well. Let me know what you think**_


	3. Love At First Sight

"Well Miss Clearwater it's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Cullen said sticking his hand for me shake. Reluctantly I took it.

"Pleasure." I said through gritted teeth.

"So Miss Clearwater what brings you here? I see you're from La Push, I don't usually see any La Push residents." Dr. Cullen continued.

"Yeah well you know, superstitions as all. Stupid old fools if you ask me but anyway I didn't want anyone to know about this visit actually." I replied. "I took a home pregnancy test and now I don't know what to do. I want to know what my options still are."

"Oh okay I see. Well let me do some tests to confirm whether or not you are pregnant and then we will proceed from there." Dr. Cullen then he began poking me, making me pee in a cup, the whole damn enchilada. "Please wait here, Miss Clearwater, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Now I was stuck waiting in the room for Dr. Cullen to pretty much let me know my future. I went through several stages of panic, then relaxation when I convinced myself that the home pregnancy test had been wrong, then I began hyperventilating at how complicated my life could suddenly become. Trying to calm myself with deep breaths Dr. Cullen walked back in.

"Well Miss Clearwater you are indeed pregnant."

Once again, I began hyperventilating. It felt as if bricks for laying across my chest not allowing me to breathe properly.

"Miss Clearwater, Miss Clearwater. Please, please calm down." Dr Cullen said frantically while retrieving the oxygen mask and holding it up to my nose. With that I began calming down and proceeding to shake. Damn it I couldn't do this, I couldn't be pregnant. Well I could apparently. I couldn't have this baby, not by myself. I had to take care of this before it's too late.

"I want it out." I said still trying to breathe properly.

"Excuse me Miss Clearwater?"

"I said I want it out now! I don't want this thing, I want it out now." I said even louder.

"Miss Clearwater, from your test results you're about 13 weeks pregnant. We can't due an abortion anymore." Dr. Cullen said calmly.

"What? How I only just missed my period. No, no, no. Get it out. Get it out now!" I screamed.

"Miss Clearwater I know this is a lot to handle especially so young. Sometimes women still get their periods even when they are pregnant. Usually the flow is lighter." He continued. "Please try and calm down. There are other options; adoption perhaps."

Okay Leah breathe in, breathe out. You need to calm down. Calm down now! I told myself over and over.

"How can I be that far along? I don't even look pregnant." I questioned.

"Well every woman is different, most begin to show somewhere in the 2nd trimester but some don't start showing as last as 6 months into the pregnancy." Dr. Cullen replied. "I would say your due date is February 14th give or take a day. So 25 more weeks till then. Would you like to see your baby?"

I just nodded scared my voice would falter. Next thing I knew my baby's face popped onto the screen and I was in love. I loved him/her instantly. I can't believe minutes ago I wanted to end this beautiful life that was growing in me. Maternal instincts kicked into high gear and I realized I could and must do this for my baby. Tears began flowing from my eyes.

"Miss Clearwater, would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Cullen asked while handing me a tissue box.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." I said wiping my tears away while Dr. Cullen just nodded.

I had my baby's picture in my purse, happy and completely in love with my unborn child but still pissed off and heartbroken over the dickhead and homewrecker. None the less I slowly started driving back to the reservation. Pulling into the driveway I noticed another car much to dismay. Sam was here. Ugh. Great.

***thanks to all the awesome reviews! hope you like this new part. let me know what you think, you know the usual. :o]***


	4. Tyke

**AN: thanks to all the awesome people who have been reviewing. it let's me know what you guys think needs improving and what not! Anyway so I'm personally thanking these people: EmmyBabexxx, ari11990, ladyinwaiting2005, Sabrina00, Jada91, sailor alpha tomboy, and horsemad 1110. You guys made my day! Hope you like this next part.**

* * *

**  
**

I had just thrown my car into reverse when my dad came outta the house.

"Leah Marie Clearwater you get your butt in the house right now. Don't even think about leaving." He yelled then turned back into the house.

Damn him, who does he think he is ordering me around. Oh right I live "under his roof" yeah whatever. I put the car into park, turned off the car and began slowly trekking towards the house. Upon entering the first thing I noticed was Seth sitting in the living room doing nothing but glaring towards the kitchen. He turned and smiled at me then went back towards his glaring contest.

"Leah get come in here please." My dad said. Belligerent I stomped into the kitchen noticing it was only Emily sitting next to my mom, oh no wait her new mommy. Stupid moron. "Leah, I've been informed that you said some pretty nasty things to Emily a couple of weeks ago. Is that true?"

I started laughing hysterically. This is beyond ridiculous, really.

"Leah this is no laughing matter!" My dad boomed.

"Really cause I think it's fucking hilarious that precious Emily is a damn tattle tale. She comes crying to you because of what I said. It's pathetic." I sneered glaring at Emily who moved her eyes towards the floor. "Did I go crying to Aunty Teri when she stole my boyfriend?"

"Damn it Leah. Knock it off. Enough with the attitude. You are living under my roof so until then you do as I say. Apologize now." My dad yelled back.

"I would rather live in the streets than apologize to that slut!" I screamed back.

"Leah Marie Clearwater. Don't think you're too old for me to smack you. You will apologize now."

"I can't believe you. Both of you! Taking her side like she did nothing wrong…"

"Leah there are just things you don't understand. It couldn't be helped." My dad said soothingly in an attempt to calm me down.

"Horseshit! I'm your daughter. You're suppose to protect me, not her, me! But its okay right you love her more. I get it. Everyone always loves her more; first the dickhead now both of you too." I sneered.

"Lee don't worry I love you more for sure!" Seth yelled running into the kitchen grabbing me into a hug.

"Leah we love you. You know that. Please just apologize." My dad said exasperated.

"Fine. Emily…" I waited till she looked up at me. "I'm sorry you're a slut."

Seth started giggling until noticing the daggers my mom was sending him which shut him up immediately.

"LEAH! That is not an apologize. What the hell is wrong with you!" My dad yelled standing up.

"You wanted me to apologize so I did. You didn't tell me what exactly I had to apologize so I apologized for her being a slut, because I truly feel bad that she is one. So please I've had a long day, I'm tired and I'm going up to my room. Oh wait, is that still my room Emily? Or did you take that too?" I sneered then turned and walked towards my room.

I flung open my door and slammed it shut behind me. I can't believe them! This is ridiculous, I bet you everyday their going to hound me to apologize. 'She's your cousin Leah, she's family. Just be happy for her.' Well what about my happiness, I'm her family too and _**she**_ chose to put herself in the middle, _**she **_chose to pick him, not me but her. I guess the one and only thing good about this whole situation, Seth is probably the best brother I could've ever asked for. Sure he's annoying as hell, but I annoy him just as much. But I know when the tough gets going, he's got my back and apparently he's the only one.

I stayed in my room the whole night, lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. Seth knew me well enough to leave me alone, I would come to him when I'm ready to talk. My parents didn't bother me either, perhaps they realized they had pushed me too far and sooner or later I was going to push back; which I did. Loudly might I add.

After hearing the shuffling of my family getting ready for bed, the house soon became quiet. Then my father's snores became the music of the night. I continued to sit in bed, staring at the ceiling. For hours I continued doing this rubbing my still flat tummy thinking about my unborn child. Pulling out my first picture of him/her I fell in love all over again. Then I started crying, crying for my lost love, the loss of my best friend and sister, and lastly for the complicated life my child was bound to have. I couldn't do this. Not to my child, growing up in such a screwed up environment was bound to have too many negative effects. I had to do something and I had to do something. Sooner or later people will realize I am pregnant and I would rather die before they found out. I had to get outta here soon. Scratch that, I had to get outta here tonight!

Grabbing my suitcase from under my bed I began throwing in any and every piece of clothing I thought I would need. I guess it didn't really matter, soon my stomach would be so big my shirts wouldn't hide it. I grabbed a blanket, my stuffed animal from when I was a baby; it would now be my child's, my wallet and car keys and began walking towards the front door. I left my cell phone, I wouldn't answer any phones anymore plus I didn't need a way from them to track me down. Feeling my heart break even more when I passed Seth's room, I quickly peeked inside. The scene inside his room was darn right hilarious, his gangly body was hanging over his now too small twin bed. I swear that boy just shot up over night. I walked over and quickly kissed him on his forehead. "I love you tyke." Tyke, my brother always hated when I called him that but it was my little endearing nickname for him, it was either that or rosebud; I figured he would like boy better.

Leaving Seth's room I was just about to walk out when once again my heart broke. I couldn't leave Seth, but I had to all at the same time. Quickly grabbing the notepad on the kitchen table I left Seth a note, signed it and left. Jumping into my car and driving towards the unknown, my journey had begun. I had no idea where I was going, no idea at all. All I knew was I luckily had $50,000 in my bank account from the trust fund my grandfather left myself and Seth and it just went into effect for me; so I wouldn't have to worry about money for a little. Looking down at the map I had, I finally figured out where I was going; San Luis Obispo, California here I come.


	5. The Worst Day of My Life

**A/N: I'm thanking Jada91, ladyinwaiting2005, ari11990, sailor alpha tomboy, and Queen Chanel for reviewing. I love reading what you have to say. To ladyinwaiting2005 I hope its a boy too, but I won't know till I get there. How bout the rest of you? Boy or girl? let me know...**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I woke up with the sun peering into my room, silently cursing the fact that I broke my blinds the other day. Standing up and cracking my back, I cursed loudly at the small twin bed I had. I told mom and dad I needed a new one but they just ignored me. Listening to all the noises in the house I realized my parents were still sleeping, dad was still snoring loudly like usual. Leah must still be sleeping too because I don't here any noise coming from her room. Looking at the clock I realized it was almost 11, that was weird Leah never sleeps in anymore not since well that day. She hardly sleeps at all actually. I went downstairs to fix myself a huge bowl of cereal when I noticed the letter addressed to me on the dining table. Shaking I opened it, already knowing who it was from and I began reading it.

* * *

_**Seth,**_

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this in a letter, I couldn't tell you and I knew you would stop me if you found out. I can't be here right now Tyke, I can't. Not with everything going down with them and Mom and Dad defending them so heartedly. I just want you to know you an amazing person and an amazing brother, you'll never know how much I appreciated you standing up for me every time Mom and Dad tried to defend them. I wish I could've taken you with me I really do, but I need to do this on my own. I need to find myself, find the old me in away and yet discover the person I have yet to become. Please don't try and find me. I will contact you when I get settled in. I love you tyke with all my heart. I'll come back one day I just don't know when. Goodbye little brother.**_

_**-the worst day of my life, is the day I have to say goodbye-**_

_** Loving you always,**_

_** Leah**_

* * *

No, no, NO! There is no way she just left. Damn it I ran back upstairs flinging open her door and I realized it was true. Her clothes were gone, Dangles her favorite stuffed animal was gone, everything was gone. Damn it. I ran to my parents room flinging open the door.

"SHE LEFT. SHE RAN AWAY BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW." I screamed.

"What Seth? What are you talking about?" My dad said jumping outta bed.

Shoving the letter at him to read, "She left. Damn it. If you guys hadn't kept defending Sam and Emily maybe she wouldn't have. This is all your fault." I screamed tears pouring out of my eyes.

My dad began crying when my mom started reading the letter with tears in her eyes.

"Are you happy now?" I yelled.

"Enough Seth, enough." My dad said grabbing my mom into a hug who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"No! No. This is all your guys faults. She said so in the letter. She can't stay here because you chose to defend them." I yelled. "She left because of you. I hope you're happy now. Ugh, I can't even look at you two right now. I'm going down to the beach whatever."

I ran to the beach shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face. I sat there pacing back and forth on the shore thinking about Leah and everything that happened in such a short amount of time. I saw my sister's personality turn a 180 towards anyone that got in her way; I was the exception to that rule. I heard her crying herself to sleep at night when she thought everyone was in dreamworld, wanting to comfort someone who doesn't want to be comforted is one of the hardest things to do. I was so lost in my anger and thoughts I didn't hear a large group of people come towards me till it was too late.

"Seth! Hey buddy." Sam said walking up to me with Emily, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, and Quil in two.

"You asshole." I said then punched him straight in the nose.

Sam stood up quickly and shook his head. "Seth, what the hell?"

"Leah left last night." I sneered. "I hope you're happy now. Oh and Emily, karma's a bitch just so you know." Then I turned and walked in the opposite direction. I don't know how long I was down at the beach before I finally proceeded back home. When my house came into view I saw a police patrol car in the driveway and went into a panic thinking something had happened with Leah.

"What's going on? What happened?" I yelled flinging the door open.

"Nothing Seth." My dad answered. "I just called Charlie here to see if there is anything he can do but he can't."

Looking around the I saw Sam and Emily and everyone else that was down at the beach. "What the hell are you two doing here?" I yelled. "Did you come to tattle to my dad that I punched you Sam or is that Emily's job?"

"Seth, don't talk to you're family like that." My dad said ignoring my declaration of violence against Sam.

"No! Their part of the reason, because of what they did she left." I yelled.

"Seth, you don't understand the situation." Dad continued.

"Oh there you go again, defending _**them**_. You know what I don't care what the situation is. What you did, what all of you did" I said glaring at Sam and Emily then went back to glaring at my parents "is wrong it's just pathetic that you don't know it. You know what whatever Dad, defend them fine. I don't care anymore, just realize that if I could I would be long gone too. Are you willing to lose both your kids over them?" Not waiting for any response I ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep. I missed her. Leah was always the one to comfort me when I was upset and now I didn't know what to do.

After that day Leah ran away, I didn't talk to my parents for a whole month only nodding and grunting a 'yes' or 'no' answer. I woke up every day hoping Leah had come back but she never did. One day, after another dreadful day at school I grabbed the mail and went to sit on the patio. Then I saw a letter addressed to me in Leah's handwriting.

* * *

_**Hey Tyke,**_

_**I hope you aren't too mad at me for leaving. But then again you love me too much right to ever stay mad at me for long? I hope things are okay at home, I miss you so much. You're doing all your schoolwork right? Stay on top of things, you can't be a Clearwater if you're dumb; okay I'm just kidding. Well I got situated in my new home; nothing too big just a little 1 bedroom apartment thing but it's just right for me you know? Anyway there's not much else to tell you I'm probably going to try and get a job soon but who knows yet. I will contact you again soon okay little brother. I love you always remember that.**_

_** Loving you always,**_

_** Leah**_

_**P.S. Tell Mom and Dad I said hi.**_

_**P.P.S. Don't try and find me at this return address it won't work.**_


	6. I Don't Need A Man

**A/N: thanks to all of you who reviewed; Jada91, ladyinwaiting2005, ari11990, sailor alpha tomboy, poohbear42994, and ., you guys making writing all worthwhile. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

Five months. Five long ass months were I heard nothing from Leah. I was frantic, everyday I would race home digging through the mail furiously looking for the letter that I thought would come. I had just about given up when one day shifting through the mail, I saw Leah's handwriting. I tore open the letter and began reading.

* * *

_**Seth!**_

_**Baby brother, I'm so sorry I haven't contacted you in what is it now, five months? Things just got really crazy over here, I swear. And what did I tell you about coming to find me at the return address with dad? I told you not to do that, but it's a pretty cool store yeah? I know you too well little brother, knowing you would come down and look for me. Please don't get mad. I just need time to myself, please believe me. I will come back as soon as possible but the longer you push me the longer I'll stay away okay? I love you Seth always remember that. Oh yah and please stop being so mad at mom and dad. I saw you're face that day, I don't want you to turn into me. It's not a pleasant place to be. Trust me on that. I hope things at school are going good. You just started spring semester right? Like I said, only smart people can say their name is Clearwater! **_

_**Oh I haven't told you the biggest news yet. I moved apartments again, into a two bedroom. And I got a roommate, Tyson, you would love him I just know. I know this is going to sound cheesy, but it was love at first sight. He reminds me of you, he's very carefree and loves pretty much everyone. I hope you can meet him one day. Oh yeah and I'm planning to go to college! I think I'm going to major in Wildlife Conservation or something, something outdoorsy. I would feel too claustrophobic to work inside a cubicle or something like that. Anyway, I will contact you soon. I promise at least once again this month! I love you, don't forget that.**_

_**Loving you always,**_

_**Leah**_

_**P.S. Tell Mom and Dad I said hi.**_

_**P.P.S. Like last time, don't come looking for me.**_

* * *

_**  
**_

I finished reading the letter instantly happy. It sounded like Leah was in a good place, I knew she would survive it. She was stronger than anyone I've ever known. I don't know how I feel about this Tyson guy, but Leah has never been one to fall head over heels I remember it took him months of courting to even get her to agree to a date. But if Leah feels that strongly about him, he must be something special.

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

On February 14th I gave birth to my beautiful son. Yup that's right, it's a boy! Born 8 lbs 8 oz., 22.5 inches long. He was beautiful, like the ultrasound picture it was love at first sight. He had a head full of almost jet-black hair like his father, but light brown almost hazel eyes like me. He had copper colored skin just like me and eyelashes so long it was ridiculous. He was perfect. Yup Tyson Anthony Clearwater was perfect. From the very day he was born and I loved him with all my heart. I named him Tyson Anthony after Seth, Tyson because I could shorten it to Tyke just like Seth, and Anthony just like Seth's middle name. I didn't need a man to complete me, the second I locked eyes with Tyson I knew at the end of the day I would be okay as long as I had him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry bout this chapter, kinda just a filler to get to the good stuff. To ladyinwaiting2005 i hope you're as excited as I was when you read that it was a boy. I had already picked out the name Tyson so I was leaning more towards a boy but your persuasion just confirmed it. :o]**


	7. Black and White

**Special thanks to ari11990, ladyinwaiting2005, sailor alpha tomboy, Queen Chanel and Jada 91 for reviewing. I'm glad to see I surprised a couple of you with the whole Tyson/roommate thing that was my intention so I'm glad it worked out. To Queen Chanel I hope I get more reviews too but people just tend to to read it and not comment but it's okay I'm glad I get any reviews at all. **

**Anyway here's the new section, longer than usual since last chapter was so short. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

After having Tyson, I was out of commission for several weeks; all because of the C-section I had. However, being a single mother leaves no room for slacking off, it took me longer than usual to recover with no one else to rely on. A couple of times I almost packed up my things and returned home but I couldn't. My pride prevented it and so did the love of my child. I would not allow my son to grow up in an environment where he will be looked down up and thought of as being a "bastard child." My child was NO bastard, his father maybe okay well definitely, but Tyson was not.

Tyson was growing up so quick and with this bubbly personality he reminded me of Seth so much. So far, he wasn't looking too much like Sam but more like Seth or my dad. Although I thought he was growing so fast, he was still small for his size. But he made up for his small size through his actions. By the time he was only 10 months old he was already walking, at 11 months old boy was running all over the darn place; making it a lot harder to keep the place clean. He also started talking really early, the doctor said he was actually very advance for a child his age. The day he started running was also when he said his first word. Being the proud mama that I am, I remind his exact word and the incident surrounding it perfectly. His very first word was "No!" Luckily, it wasn't towards me because so I think I would have had a little brat on my hands. But instead it was towards our neighbor's barking dog. Tyke just walked right up to the dog, pointing his finger and said "No!" with so much determination it made me giggly. Every day after that Tyke's vocabulary expanded and every day I fell more and more in love with him. He was my whole world.

In January, a month before Tyke's 1st birthday I applied and got accepted at Cal Poly-San Luis Obispo majoring in Environmental Protection and Management. I knew it would be hard, but I was determined to provide Tyson with a comfortable life where he wouldn't have to worry about money. Luckily, being a Native American and a single mother I was eligible and awarded several scholarships which covered all my tuition and my books with a couple thousand to spare. Even luckier was before the semester started I was fortunate enough to get a job on campus as a student aide with paid me relatively decent. The deciding factor for me accepting the job however, was the fact that they let me bring Tyke to work. For once in my life, well for once in a long time; life was good and I was loving it.

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

Leah remained true to her word she sent two letters twice a month. She has been gone over a year and a half but yet it feels like just yesterday. I miss her but at the same time realize she must do this in order to heal. I haven't really talked very much to my parents still although every time I hear from Leah I'm in a pretty good mood for about a week. I've kinda just stuck to myself mostly, occasionally hanging out with my good friends Colin and Brady but other than that I was alone. My parents pretty much let me get away with anything I wanted but I didn't push my luck. Especially because when Leah came back and heard that I was being a brat she would kick my ass till there was no tomorrow.

I started talking more to my parents when one day about 8 months ago Sam and Emily stopped by. And then, my parents told them they were no longer welcome inside our home until Leah came back and forgave them. They told them and I quote "We've supported both of you long enough. But no more." They also told them, that by defending them they lost their only daughter and they wouldn't risk the chance of Leah coming home only to find them in her house and have her turn around and leave once again. I was happy at that fact but what the hell took them so damn long? They should've always been defending her like I've been. But whatever. My mom doesn't think I know, but I see her shifting through the mail in hope Leah finally sent something to them but she never does. It's always addressed to me and me alone.

On February 10th I got another letter from her and eagerly opened it to be updated on her current life.

* * *

_**Seth,**_

_**How are you little brother? I hope good. You'll never know how much I miss you, then again maybe you do. How's school going? Oh, I didn't tell you did I but I'm going to college now. A small, little school but it's a start right? I'm loving it, waking up everyday excited for what may happen. Life is an adventure, enjoy it Tyke.**_

_**Are things okay with Mom and Dad? I would tell you again like in every other previous letter, to forgive them but who am I to tell you that when I haven't even done it. I've been the biggest hypocrite because here I am not contacting them at all but yet I'm telling you to talk to them. I bet you don't even show them these letters I send, you just put them in your "safe" under your bed. Yup, I know about that, don't ask me how I know because I honestly don't remember how I found out. How's Colin and Brady? I hope you still hang out with them, I know overall they are good boys although when you three get together, it spells trouble.**_

_**Look Tyke, I don't know how things really are back home. But I want you to know, I don't want you to hate Emily or Sam because you think that's what I want. Because it's not. I don't want you to feel as if you are fighting my battle for me. They did nothing to hurt you but they did hurt me, plain and simple. This time away from La Push I believe has matured me in ways, in more ways than I thought possible. But, I just haven't found it in my heart to forgive them despite how hard I've tried. I thought they would've known the difference between right and wrong but then again life isn't always black and white. See I tell myself these things; my heart is tell me that what they did was wrong but in my mind I tell myself there may be more to the story. I'm fighting a battle within myself and I don't know which side to choose. All I'm trying to say is that don't hate them for me. Have and follow your own opinion about them, don' follow mine.**_

_**On a much happier note, let me update you on Tyson! Eekk! This coming Saturday will be the 1-year marker of when he came into my life. I know kinda corny because it's Valentine's Day. But I've gotta tell you that February 14**__**th**__** is my favorite day of the year now; even more than my birthday, even more than Christmas! I don't think we're doing anything special just spending the day together. Man, Seth he is always keeping me on my toes. I can never keep up with him but I love it and I love him. I love him way more than my own life actually; I can't even begin to imagine a life without him. Anyway, you should see the way Tyson lives; his room is even messier than yours! I have to remind him everyday to pick up his stuff but I usually just help him till it's done. He's been talking about wanting to get a dog, I said 'no' at first but I think I'm breaking down plus its his house too. You know how Mom and Dad never let us just get one so I'm really thinking about getting one. Have you ever heard of an Caucasian Mountain dog? Look it up, those dogs are huge; the boys are easily 150 pounds full grown! They look like bears or wolves or something! One of my co-workers breeds them and is willing to give me one for free. I know it's pretty sweet if I do say so myself.**_

_**On wait, did I tell you I got a job? Well, I did. I actually got it because of Tyson. He charmed them into giving me the job. One of the best things about the job though it I get to see Tyson at work, its awesome. Life is good. Well, I gotta go little brother, but I will write more soon you can count on it. Take care okay, and remember I love you with all my heart. Goodbye little brother.**_

_**Loving you always,**_

_**Leah**_

_**P.S. Tell Mom and Dad I said hi.**_

_**P.P.S. Just show them this letter please, let them read it for themselves.**_

* * *

I just finished reading Leah's letter feeling both happy and well a little confused at the same time. She sounded so happy at some parts during the letter, like the Leah pre-Sam, pre-Emily, pre-betrayal. She didn't want me to hate them but only if I wanted to? She said they didn't hurt me, but by hurting her they did hurt me. She also wants me to forgive Mom and Dad but she doesn't write to them? But then again she did tell me to show this to them. I stomped off towards the living room with a huge headache, to where my parents were sitting.

"Here." I said putting the letter on the coffee table.

"What's this?" Mom asked while Dad picked it up and began reading.

"It's from Leah. She told me to show it to you." I stated then continued on. "Oh yeah, don't ask me for the others I don't want you to read those." Then I left heading towards Colin's house.

* * *

**SUE'S POV**

I watched Seth walk out and sighed in defeat. He had never really been the same after Leah left; although he did return more to his normal self with each letter he received. Harry and I on the other hand tried to comfort each other; we already lost one child and we could only watch as the other slipped through our fingers. Like Seth, I looked through the mail every day hoping a letter from Leah addressed to us but it never came.

I still remember the day Seth came barreling into out room screaming that Leah left. I remember it like it was yesterday. I broke down after Seth ran out of our room, cursing myself for not defending her instead I chose to blindly follow Harry's beliefs. It kills me that she was hurting so much that she felt she had no other choice then to leave, I had failed as her mother and there was nothing I could do about it.

After realizing our mistake, months too late though, we told Sam and Emily they were no longer welcome in our home until Leah forgave them. We still occasionally go over to their home but it usually didn't last long before Harry's temper began flaring up. Harry's mad at himself for not only not protecting his daughter but also pissed off at Sam and Emily for being the ultimate cause of her heartbreak. One time I even had to yank the shotgun out of Harry's hands before we headed to their house.

Harry finished reading the letter and stood up walking away without a word. I picked it up and read it, tears forming in my eyes. I could feel the maturity emitting from the pages through Leah's words. She was trying to figure out a way to forgive all of us, but yet she couldn't at the same time. The one thing I knew for sure about Leah was she loved someone fiercely and whole-heartedly. But if you betrayed her there was no going back. She wouldn't trust me or Harry again in a long time, if ever. Emily and Sam, them I don't think they even have a chance. I closed my eyes and prayed that Leah would not only be safe but would come home soon.

"Leah, come home." I said to no one and yet I wished anyone and everyone had heard.

* * *

**You guys ever saw what a Caucasian Mountain dog looks like? Fricken huge. I'll go put a pic of my page. Take a look. They truly do look like bears or wolves.**


	8. Nightmares

**Special thanks to Hazel-Buttafly, Jada91, sabrina00, ari11990, and ladyinwaiting2005. Thanks so much for reviewing and letting me know what you think. I love hearing what you have to say. **

**And to the rest of you who are reading and adding my story to your favorites, I would love to hear from you too!!! Let me know what you think. Okay well here's the next part, hope you like it.**

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

By now, Leah has been gone for more than almost three years and yet I missed her just as much as that first day. I slowly started talking more to my parents but it wasn't like it used to be. Maybe when Leah comes back things will be back normal although things have gotten strange around here recently. I've started growing even more and started eating like there's no tomorrow. Plus Sam and his stupid goonies have been making googily eyes at me, almost like they were checking me out but not at the same time. And then this morning my mom forced me to stay home saying I had a fever, I told her I was fine though but whatever. Not having to go to school is always awesome. I had nothing else to do to fill my day so I went to go grab the mail hoping to get a letter from Leah. Then I saw her handwriting on a large envelope addressed to me. Wondering what she sent me, I tore it open to find another sealed envelope inside that wasn't addressed to anyone. So instead, I chose to read the letter intended for me to read.

* * *

_**Hey Seth,**_

_**How are you doing little brother? I can't believe I've been gone for what? Almost three years? How many days is that exactly, I know you've been counting. So remember me telling you that Tyson and I wanted to get a dog? Well we finally did, from my co-worker, and let me tell you he is fricken huge. He's already 70lbs and he's only 6-months old! I know it's ridiculous. Guess what we named him? Okay well not me, Tyson actually named him. He picked the name 'Sam.' I know tell me about it strange right. But it's okay cause the Sam we both know is a dog right, so I guess it worked out perfectly. There's actually a story behind why he picked Sam. You see there's this movie where they name a certain animal the name of this guy they didn't like, and well we figured out we should do the same thing. Anyway figure out the movie! Don't think too hard, we use to watch it all the time. Plus, I always thought the guy looked good all grungy.**_

_**I wish you could meet both of them, I know you would just love them. Well I know Tyson will love you, I know you'll get along great. Sam on the other hand, he seems a little wary of people that aren't Tyson or myself. Sam didn't even like my co-worker, the one who breeds the dogs. She said it's cause she's so fair, but she's nuts cause I didn't realize that dogs could be racist. Anyway my co-worker, Sophie, aw man I wish I could set you up with her you know if you were like 10 years older. Sophie is awesome, she let me move into this cottage on her property rent-free! I know, I don't like charity but she was really the only one who would let me have Sam in the house, my other rental wouldn't let. There was something about her that made me wary at first, but she has proven to be ultimately one of the most loyal people I have met here. She's my best friend. Plus, Tyson really likes her and he's a good judge of character. Sophie actually told me I'm one of her only good friends here, she says too many people avoid her because of her beauty. Don't worry she is not that vain, but it's true. She is drop-dead gorgeous, pale as can be; almost like Dr. Cullen and his family but slightly darker. She also has these piercing blue eyes that are almost intimidating to look into because of their intensity. **_

_**Okay, enough about my roommate/co-worker. I didn't get to tell you, I got this awesome internship through Sophie at this local wildlife sanctuary. You should see the animals at this place, tigers, jaguars, you name it they got it. But mine and Tyson's favorite animals has definitely got to be the wolves, you think we would be scared of them but nope. Tyson actually scolds them all the time. It's hilarious. I'm the only one that actually interacts with the wolves on a daily basis. Tyson on the other hand, remains in the office with Sophie doing paper work and other things. I know, you must think Tyson and I do everything together and well we really do. But it's okay, I love it and it's the way it should be I think. So anyway going back to the wolves, remember the legends Dad would always tell us? Do you know how cool that would be? Wolves are definitely the most magnificent animals here; their sense of family and pack life is hard to understand but they are some of the most loyal animals in the kingdom. Not even lions can top them! I know crazy right. **_

_**Well little brother I better be going. I hope things are going good in your life, you have no idea how much I want to be there for you. Don't forget my promise, one day. One day I will come back. But, until then take care of yourself and take care of Mom and Dad for me. I love you Tyke with all my heart.**_

_**Loving you always,**_

_**Leah**_

_**P.S. Give the envelope to Mom and Dad it's for them.**_

_**P.P.S I love you little brother.**_

* * *

_**  
**_

I finished reading the letter at the same time I heard my parents come inside the house.

"Hey hun, how you feeling?" Mom asked.

"Fine. Here this is for you two." I said handing them the unaddressed envelope.

"What is this?" Mom asked while flipping the envelope to open it up while Dad simply looked over her shoulder.

"It's from Leah. She told me to give it to you." I said then turned around and walked up to my room to give them some privacy. I took it as a sign that perhaps Leah has forgiven them, it's the first time she has ever written something for them only. I guess if Leah can forgive them then so can I.

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

"Mommy! Where are you?" Tyson yelled from his bedroom.

"Over here Tyke, what's wrong?"

"I had the nightmare again."

"Oh baby, again?" I asked picking him up "it's okay. Everything will we be okay. I promise nothing with happen to Auntie Sophie."

"I know, I know. But it keeps happening. I don't want Auntie Sophie to get hurt." Tyson cried, tears staining my t-shirt.

"Don't worry baby okay. Come on you wanna go visit Auntie Sophie for a little bit? I'm sure she's up, we could even sleep over there if you want?"

"Please!" He cried.

"Okay, let's get going." I said then grabbed him and began walking across the huge lawn with Sam by my side. It's a good thing Sophie is always up at all hours of the night. I swear she only sleeps five hours a day, its crazy! Opening up the front door I was greeted by the wonderful smell of muffins in the oven. It was heavenly.

"Soph?" I yelled out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Sophie replied back. As soon as Sophie came into view Tyson jumped out of my hands and hugged her at her knees. Sam chose to stay by myself still wary of Sophie. She said it took her dogs about a year to become comfortable with her, so I'm hoping Sam grows out of it soon.

"Tyke, what did Auntie Sophie tell you?" Sophie said picking him up "Don't worry about me, see I'm always fine. It was just a nightmare. You have to be brave like how your mommy is."

"Okay. I promise I'll be braver." Tyson said staring intensely at Sophie. "Can I go watch a movie now Auntie Sophie? Please?"

"You have to ask your mommy honey. She decides."

"Mommy, please! I'll go to bed right after. I swear!"

"Okay Tyke, what do you wanna watch? The Incredibles again?" I asked. Tyson nodded furiously. The Incredibles was his favorite movie at the moment. I lead him to the living room where the giant entertainment center was and put it on. After getting him comfortable, I made my way back into the kitchen to talk to Sophie. Sam stayed behind, he was more protectively of Tyson then even I was sometimes plus he always avoided Sophie as best as he could.

"Their getting worse, aren't they?" Sophie asked as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, they are and I don't know what to do. Before it was every once in awhile he would have the dream but now, now its happening every night. And I don't know what to do. I can't protect him from it, and I just don't know." I said exasperated while tears threatened to form in my eyes.

"Lee, maybe you should go back home. That way Tyson has more family to rely on and he wouldn't worry so much about you or me. Plus, I know how much you miss them. You still cry for them in your sleep you know."

"I know. I've tried to forgot and forgive you know the whole deal. But for some reason I just can't let it go. Do you think I want to sleep and have Emily or Sam pop into my brain. I'm trying to comfort Tyson from his repetitive nightmare but yet I'm experiencing the same thing."

"Lee, like I said maybe its time. I can't even imagine what kind of stress this is doing to both your body and mind having to keep such a secret. But, honey Tyson is nothing to be embarrassed about, he's an amazing kid. You're so blessed. Believe me."

"Soph, I know that. I am not embarrassed. I'm not, I love Tyson with all my heart that's why I continue to do this. Besides Tyson, nothing good for me has come outta La Push. You don't know how much I wish you could have kids, becoming a mother has got to be one of the most amazing things that has ever and will ever happen to me. I want to protect him, I have to."

"Look, Lee you're my best friend" Sophie while sliding a huge envelope my way "I want you to be happy even if it's not near me, you know. But you can't protect him from everything."

"Soph, what is this?" I asked picking up the envelope and taking out the papers inside. Reading it, my jaw dropped. "Sophie Noel Andrews. This better not be what I think it is."

"Leah Marie Clearwater, don't you use my whole name like that again" Sophie said giggling "I bought it for myself before you start to freak out, but when you decide to go back which I know you will you can use it. Free of charge and don't you dare try to change my mind. It's already done."

"Soph, you are amazing you know that. I can't believe you did this, I can't believe you bought a house in La Push."

"Lee, you and Tyson are the only family I have. I consider you my sister I hope you know that." I nodded in full agreement. "Please just think of this as an entire lifetime worth of birthday presents, okay. I promise I won't buy you any presents for your birthday or Christmas."

"Liar! You're still going to, I know you." I said laughing. "I think of you as a sister to you know, I just don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of your generosity or anything."

"So when are you leaving?" Sophie questioned again.

"I don't know…"

"Tyson should meet you family. What about his father?"

"He doesn't want to! You know that picture I have of Sam, well I put it on his nightstand and he asked me who that was. I told him that was his dad expecting him to demand to meet him. But he didn't, all he said was 'Oh, I don't need a daddy, I have you mommy and Auntie Sophie. I'm good' so I haven't brought it up again."

"Lee oh come on. You and I both know how smart Tyson is. I mean he talks like is 7 or 8 years old instead of two and a half. He's smarter than you think, what if he only said that because he didn't want to hurt your feelings. You may think you are trying to protect him but don't forget Tyson is just as protective over you. He would never want to make you sad whatever the reason."

"Ugh, okay fine Sophie. Okay. Damn it. I will go back home, sometime. I don't know when but sometime. But until then please can we not talk about it."

"Fine, let's go check on Tyke then." She said and we both made our way to the living see this is why I have Sophie. She keeps me sane and she tells me how it is no matter what. I respect that, honestly is a hard thing to come by these days. Sooner or later I'm going to have to face my fears. It's not right for me to keep Tyson away from his family, from my family because I'm scared and hurt and upset. I know I have to go back home, not because I have to but because I want to. I miss home.

* * *

**SETH'S POV**

It was several weeks after Leah had sent the letter for both me and my parents and I was running a fever. So I was still stuck at home, being completely bored outta my mind. I was playing a video game in the living room when my dad came home. Turning to look at the front door caused me to lose the game.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I roared while shaking fiercely. Dad look absolutely petrified while he ran to the phone and began dialing. I was still shaking as if I wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Sam it's Seth…" Was the last thing I heard before exploding out of my skin. I looked down at my dad from a weird angle, then he collapsed clutching his chest. I whimpered walking towards him. Looking down at my hands I noticed they were paws?!? What the hell? I backed away from Dad slowly, but I was freaking out in my mind.

_Seth?_

_What whose that? What do you want? Are you in my head, get outta my head?_

_Seth, calm down it's Sam. Please. You need to relax Jake them are heading over there to help your dad. _

_What are you talking about? What is going on?_

_Seth, they are true. The legends, vampires, all of the stories. _Then he began to run over everything having to deal with being a wolf, how he first phased, Emily, imprinting, the Cullens._ Seth, you have to phase back. Your Dad needs you._

Looking down at my dad I realized he didn't look good at all. I threw my head up and howled and sprinted out the door into the neighboring forest. I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf, I'm a wolf keep repeating itself in my brain.

* * *

**Does anyone know what movie I'm talking about when they name an animal after someone they don't like. Hint: the animal in the movie was a monkey. I wanna see if anyone figures it out!!! :o]**


	9. Homeward Bound

**Special thanks to ari11990, Jada91, and LeahBlackILuvWerewolves or reviewing. I hope you guys like this new part.**

**To the others who have favorited my story or added it to their alert list, let me know what you think. I would love to read your reviews!!! Anyway enjoy...**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring off of my forehead. To think I was almost 21 and still having nightmares but I didn't care. It may have been a nightmare but in my heart it hurt, it hurt a lot and I knew something wasn't right. Hastily grabbing a sleepy Tyson out from his room and beckoning Sam we quickly made our way up to Sophie's house.

"Sophie, you up?" I said barreling into the house.

"Leah…" Sophie began until seeing my face. "Oh my, Leah what the hell is wrong? Is Tyson okay?"

"Soph, Tyson is fine. See." I said showing her him. "But something's wrong back home. I just know it. I had this nightmare or dream or premonition or something but all I know is that my dad is hurt and I need to get back home now!" I practically screamed the last part, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Okay, Leah calm down. I'll go call and get my private jet set up, the nearest airport to La Push is Seattle right?" Upon seeing my nod she continued "Okay, I'll arrange for a car to be there as well. Now the question is, is Tyson going with you."

"No. I don't know what I'm going to find there right now and I don't want anything to happen there that may traumatize him. Soph, you are the only person I would trust to take care of him. I'll be back as soon as I possibly be can okay?"

"Lee, of course. But, I think you need to wake Tyson up before you leave."

Nodding, I made my way into the living room placing Tyson onto the large couch. Softly shaking him, he awoke.

"Mommy? Mommy what's wrong?"

"Tyke, mommy has to go somewhere right now, something has happened."

"What's happened? What's going on? I want to go with you."

"No honey you can't. But I promise I will come back for you really, really soon. Please be a good boy for Auntie Sophie okay?"

"Okay Mommy, I promise I will." He said. I guess I looked more panicky than I thought, Tyson didn't usually back down from a fight so quickly. "You'll call me everyday your gone right?"

"Of course my love. I love you with all my heart." I said pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too Mommy. I love you more than the whole world and once around."

Kissing him on his forehead I turned and embraced Sophie who promised me she would look after him. Patting Sam on the head I ran outside into an awaiting car and began my trip back to somewhere I haven't gone in years. La Push.

* * *

Two and a half hours later I finally landed in Seattle. True to Sophie's word an expensive looking BMW was waiting for me, hopping in I sped my way towards the place I once called home. When the small city of Forks came into view I relaxed slightly. However, when I kept going towards La Push something in my heart began aching again. Against my better judgment I headed towards Forks Hospital. But once I got there and I saw that blue car in the parking lot my heart dropped into my stomach. The dream it was true. Throwing the car door open I ran inside the hospital desperately searching for the one of the most important men in my life. Ignoring everyone who attempted to assist me I began wandering around the hospital looking for anyone that I recognized to no avail. Trying to calm myself down I began taking big breathes in and out, and then his scent hit me. His scent hit me? What the hell? It didn't matter I decided, I followed his scent practically running at top speed and I barreled into a small room. Ignoring everyone else, I flew myself at the person who looked so helpless lying on the hospital bed.

"Daddy!" I screamed, clinging on to him; never wanting to let him go.

"Lee, Lee? Is that you?" Daddy said, looking as if he was trying to wake himself up from this 'dream.'

"Yes, Daddy it's me. I'm here. I'm back." While tears began streaming down my eyes.

"Oh, Lee. Honey I've missed you so much." Daddy said while sobbing at the same time.

"Oh Daddy don't cry. Everything will be okay." I said while a pair of warm arms engulfed me. Turning around I almost didn't recognize the boy I use to call my little brother. "Seth! I've missed you little brother." Then I saw my mom approaching us as well. "Mom. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"No honey. Don't apologize for anything. I'm so sorry for everything."

"I think we should give them some privacy." Said a voice I would recognize for the rest of my life and yet it no longer hurt to hear it. Although looking towards the sound of his voice, I suddenly found myself looking into brown eyes that were staring intensely at me. The look of adoration he was showing me was so intense, my knees began to shake slightly until Sam pushed him outside into the hallway. Ignoring the pull I felt to follow him, I turned back to my family and began crying both tears of joy and sorrow with them.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

We were all packed into the tiny hospital room that Harry has been situated in. A whole pack of werewolves plus their imprints as well as other people made for a tight fit. The doctors and nurses tried to ask for some of us to leave until given a deadly glare by one my guys. Having an angry werewolf stare you down was not something you would want to mess with. So we all continued to stand there while someone came every so often poking and prodding Harry. So far he was out of immediate danger but apparently not out of the clear just yet. He would need to be monitored for several more days. Every so often Harry would cry out for Leah and the room would go slightly quiet. Emily and I would both look at the ground knowing full well everyone blamed us for the fact that she wasn't here right now. It didn't matter that it couldn't be helped, that fate has different plans for me and Leah, it didn't matter that imprinting was the way of the wolf. All they saw right now was that Leah wasn't here with her gravely ill father and it was our fault.

Standing up against the back way with Emily in arms, trying desperately to stop her tears and then I heard a frantic heartbreak getting closer and closer to the door. Before I could even blink the door flew open and the girl who had once been the most important thing in my life pushed past everyone and flew onto her father's arms. She was so engrossed with her father, I don't even think she realized everyone else in the room had gasped and now collectively stopped breathing. Looking at her, I realized I could now see her clearly once again. She must be hurting a lot for me to be able to see her. After Emily, I didn't see any other girls clearly unless they were in immediate danger or if they were broken beyond belief emotionally like how Bella looked that day I found her lying on the forest floor. Seeing her again, I realized just exactly how much I missed her. Despite the imprinting, despite the things I said to hurt her I still cared about her and I knew I always would. Seeing the private moment occurring between the Clearwater's I decided to finally speak up.

"I think we should give them some privacy." I saw Leah look up towards my direction but was suddenly looking at one of my brother's standing right next me. Sensing him tense up, I knew right away what had happened. What I didn't know though, was the sense of jealously that filtered through me when I realized that someone has imprinted on Leah, my Leah. It's not right! He couldn't imprint on Leah, my Leah damn it, I was thinking of all this until I felt Emily's hand tighten on me and the gears in my head backtracked. What the heck was I thinking? I have Emily, that should be the only thing that matters but some how it just didn't fit right, something deep inside of me was screaming to burst out. Looking at my fellow brother I realized that he wouldn't move on his own free will, so I pushed him out the door and into the hallway.

"What the hell Sam? What's your problem, move now?" He sneered obviously desperate to see Leah again.

"No. We need to talk first. Did you just imprint on Leah, Embry?" I growled.

* * *

**okay to all the Blackwater fans, I really did want to make this one but I decided against it at the last minute. I figure since there are so many Blackwater FF already on here I would go with Embry instead. Plus I'm actually a Callwater fan as well as a Blackwater fan. I hope I didn't upset you guys too much or lose any of you since it isn't a Blackwater but I need Jacob to remain devoted to Bella for the future of my FF to work out in the end.**

**TO LeahBlackILuvWerewolves I'm sorry I didn't turn it into a Blackwater, don't hate me okay! Please!!! :o]**


	10. Damn Straight

**special thanks to the following: Jada91, ItsCuzOfTheFame, Sabrina00, ari11990, ladyinwaiting2005, and sparechange1224 for reading and reviewing. it made my day like usual. To ladyinwaiting Tyson will most definitely come to La Push I just don't know how or when yet. And so sparechange1224 you were actually the only one to ask me if Sophie was a vampire and well truly haven't decided that just yet. But don't worry everything will reveal itself in the end! Anyway hope you like this new part. Read, review (if you want) you know the drill.**

**And to the rest of you who favorited me or put me on their alert lists I would love to hear from you. Feedback whether positive or negative is always good to read!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_What the hell Sam? What's your problem, move now?" He sneered obviously desperate to see Leah again. _

"_Did you just imprint on Leah, Embry?" I growled._

* * *

_  
_

**EMBRY'S POV**

"Damn straight I did. And there's no need to growl Uley."

"How could you do that?" Uley growled once again.

"How could I do that? Well how could you" I shoved a finger into his chest "imprint on her cousin! You explain yours and I'll explain mine." I growled back.

"Sam, let's go sit down. I don't want my Auntie and Uncle them to hear you two arguing." Emily said grabbing onto Uley's hand. At her touch, I watched as his whole body and face softened. Ever since the 'accident' all it took was one touch from her to calm her down. Listening to her advice, he followed her to the waiting room and the rest of the guys followed suit. I one the other hand stood my ground not wanting to move any farther away from my beautiful angel inside.

"Em, let's go. We all have to talk. Plus, you don't want Seth to find out you imprinted on his sister." Jake said pushing my back in a feeble attempt to move me, but I still wouldn't budge. "Damn it Em. Come on. We all saw Seth punch Sam, trust me he will do that to you." I still didn't move, my feet were super glued to the floor. "Embry! Move now before you upset Leah." With that I finally gave into Jake's request, I would do everything in my power to never upset her. Walking into the waiting room, I plopped into an empty seat next to Quil. Looking across of me I saw Uley still clearly fuming. Seeing him upset for some reason made me quite happy; I cockily leaned back and smirked at him. Ignoring his low warning growls, I continued smirking; enjoying his anger. I didn't care how much this would come to bite me in the ass later; I didn't care how much extra patrols Uley gave to me. I was the happiest man alive right now who hated the man directly across from me. I hated him, the man who had hurt her; my whole reason for living. Because of his asshole ways she had left and I may have never met if she hadn't come back. I was thinking of all the ways I could physically hurt Uley when I heard her and Seth's voice getting closer to us slowly. Jumping out of my chair I made my way towards them. Looking closely, I could see the tears marks on her cheeks.

"Leah! What's going on, is everything okay?" I said touching her arm slightly, staring at her like the beautiful angel she was. She didn't answer me instead Seth growled so low but deadly I took a small step away from them.

"Lee, you got a car outside right?" Seth asked while she nodded yes which caused her jet black hair to cascade down covering her face. I fought the urge to reach across and brush it gently out of her face. "Okay, I'll meet you outside in a couple minutes then." Seth said yet again. She nodded and walked outside.

"Look, Seth…" I began.

"You stay away from her Embry." Seth growled stepping towards me while the rest of the pack scrambled to get to us before hits were thrown.

"Seth, you know I can't do that!" I replied back almost whining.

"You think I care that you imprinted on her? I don't. I will end you if you hurt her." He growled, spit flying everywhere.

"Seth, I would never hurt her." I growled back my anger getting the best of me.

"Huh? Funny, he said the same thing." Seth growled while nodding his head towards Uley; who took a step back from the group.

"I'm not going to hurt her Seth! You know about imprinting, you should understand!" I snapped my voice rising.

"Understand? Hell no, all I know about imprinting is it's the reason my cousin ended up with my sister's boyfriend. You will stay away from her Call; I just got my sister back and I'll be damned if I lose her again especially because of someone like you." Seth replied his voice rising as well.

"Damn it Seth." I said pushing him against the wall "I told you, I would never…"

"What the hell are you doing?" My angel yelled. I was happy to hear her voice well until I realized her angry question was directed towards me. "Get away from my brother, now." She said while pushing me away. She touched me, my angel touched me! "I don't know who the hell you think you are but if I _ever_ see you making trouble to my brother again, you'll wish you never met me." Au contraire my angel, I would never wish that. "Leave us alone." And with that she grabbed Seth's arm and pushed past me. I would've followed them, but she didn't want me too; and what my angel wanted, she got.

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

Looking at my family I saw tears in all of our eyes.

"I'm glad you're home Lee." Seth whispered.

"Me too Tyke. I've missed you. All of you." I said looking at him and then my parents.

"Aw, honey." Dad said grabbing my hand, "Mom and I are so sorry for…"

"Daddy please." I said squeezing his hand "It doesn't matter okay. Let's not talk about it especially now." I finished while Dad squeezed my hand back with even more pressure; Seth and Mom embraced me into a hug. It felt good to be here but my heart still hurt. It wasn't the same sharp pain I had first felt after having that awful dream or the pull to follow the boy Sam pushed into the hallway. No, it felt more like my whole heart was being squeezed and I knew exactly what that pain was. Tyson should be here and I knew that, but I didn't want him to have to witness his grandfather looking helpless in a hospital bed. I wanted Tyson here and yet I didn't want him here at the same time. With this I started crying even more.

"Lee, honey. Everything will be okay." Dad said wiping my tears away. "I'm fine, look." He continued while patting his big belly.

"Okay." I replied back slightly grinning.

"Honey how bout you go home and take a shower. Eat something. You look so tired." Dad stated.

"No, Daddy! I'm not leaving." I whimpered out.

"Please, I'm not going anywhere yet. Please do those things for me. You can come back here right after okay?" I nodded yes to his request "Take Seth with you."

"Okay Daddy. We'll be right back." I said kissing his forehead. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too honey."

I kissed my mom on the cheek, "Bye Mommy." Then Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked out the door towards the direction of my car. "When the heck did you get so damn tall Tyke?" I asked having to stretch my neck to look up at his face. "You're a fricken monster now."

Seth laughed and mumbled something but I didn't have time to process what he said. The next thing I knew, that same boy who looked so intensely at me in the room walked up to me and Seth.

"Leah! What's going on, is everything okay?" He asked staring me intensely again while lightly stroking my arm. I heard Seth give a low creepy grow causing the boy to take a step back. I didn't answer instead just stared at where he had touched my arm. My skin was tingling and it was freaking me the hell out way more than the fact that my little brother had just growled at someone like a wild animal.

Seth broke me out of my deep thoughts. "Lee you got a car outside right?" I nodded yes causing my damn long hair to get in my face yet again. "Okay, I'll meet you outside in a couple minutes." Seth said again. I nodded and walked out, usually I wouldn't listen to what my little brother told me but I didn't want to argue.

Walking to my car I looked around, taking in the forest surrounding the hospital and the stars bright in the sky. These were one of the things I missed about home; there was nothing like this in my part of California; too many lights to even see the stars. I jumped on the car trunk and leaned back thoroughly enjoying the stars; contemplating on much my life has changed over just a couple of years. I sat there for almost ten minutes before my impatience got the best of me so I headed back inside. Turning the corner, I saw Seth up against a wall with that guy who has the intense look permanently etched on his face staring him down, yelling.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled waiting for intense stare guy to look at me. Once he did I glared at him, "Get away from my brother." I said putting my hands on his chest and pushing him away. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if I _ever_ see you making trouble to my brother again, you'll wish you never met me." Stupid moron. "Leave us alone." Grabbing Seth's arm we walked out and left. Stupid moronic idiot. I wanted to get back to my Dad as soon as possible and here he was trying to pick a fight with my brother in hospital. Asshole.

"Seth, who the hell was that?" I asked after we climbed into the car.

"Who?"

"That guy. Mr. I have a stupid intense look permanently etched on my face. That guy."

"Oh. Leah you know him."

"I do." I didn't recognize him at all.

"Leah, that's Embry."

"Embry? Embry Call? The little boy who use to always hang out with Jacob and Quil?" Seth nodded yes in response. "What the heck are you guys eating here? You are all fricken monsters." Seth laughed awkwardly and quickly changed the subject asking about anything and everything back in California. I answered all his questions honestly except when he brought up Tyson. Then I began editing but Seth didn't seem to notice. For now my secret was safe.

* * *

**hope you liked it! i know it's kinda short but i really wanted to get it to you guys. read/review. please and thank you. :o]**


	11. Just A Dream

**To: Ravenwhitlock33, Jada91 ari11990, ItsCuzOfTheFame, sparechange1224 thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm glad to see there are fellow Callwater fans out there! Because I think Embry is a real sweetheart, but he quickly get put on the back burner behind all the other wolves. I promise Tyson will appear, I just don't when. Leah is a very stubborn person. Well here's the new part, hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

It's been three days since I got back to La Push and I was missing Tyson like crazy. Sophie offered every day to bring him up here but I stubbornly refused. I even stood my ground when Tyson came on the phone asking when he was going to see him again. I just wanted Dad to get better before Tyson meets him, it just would be too traumatizing. But this whole keeping my secret things was getting hard. I would have to drive into Forks just to use my cell phone to call Tyson on my cell phone. I was so paranoid that someone would hear something, plus Seth apparently has really good hearing now. I muttered something under my breath the other day and he blatantly told me 'I heard that you know.' It's creepy. Every time I got off the phone I was bawling my eyes out and my eyes were so blood shot it looked like I was stoned four times a day. On top of this, having to visit Dad in the hospital was taking it's tow on me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining but I feel as if any day now I'm going to break down emotionally. Then I've been spending the other parts of my day unsuccessfully avoiding Sam and Emily; who deemed it necessary to try and talk to me any chance they get. The day right after I came back was probably the worst.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was wandering around on the coastline looking at everything, thinking about Dad, Mom, Seth, and most of all Tyson. I have never, ever spent a night away from him and it was killing me. I tossed and turned all night, waking up exhausted. According to Sophie, Tyson was the same way; waking up every three hours screaming for me. It broke my heart, I almost jumped into the car to return to him. But after thirty minutes of trying to calm me down, Sophie explained that La Push was where I was needed. I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't even hear the approach of a large group of people. _

"_Leah!" I heard a husky voice call. Turning around I came face to face with Mr. Embry Call or Mr. I have a stupid intense look permanently etched on my face as I like to call him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to come to the beach without your permission Call." I sneered._

"_No that's not what I meant. I'm just glad to see you." He replied back smiling._

_What the hell? Boy was glad to see me? I didn't even know him except the fact that he hung out with Jacob, was huge, and was at Sam's every beckon need. You would've thought all the men around here had a man crush on Sam or something. Following him around like little puppies begging for a treat._

"_Leah!" I heard a girly voice I would recognize anywhere yell. Turning around I saw Emily, except half her face was mutilated.  
_

"_What the hell happened to you?" I asked gasping at the same time. I noticed everyone tense up while Sam's head hung almost as in shame._

"_Oh, um…I got attacked by a bear." She stammered out looking quickly at Sam then back at me._

_Looking closely at the marks something didn't feel right. "It doesn't look like a bear attacked you, more like marks from a wolf." I said nonchalantly, although everyone else became even tenser and Emily's eyes widened in disbelief. _

"_How would you know what wolf marks look like?" Paul yelled well more like barked at me. Embry turned to look at him and growled. What the heck is with all the boys barking and growling like wild animals._

"_Tyson and I work with wolves back home. That's what their marks looks like." I said pointing at Emily's face. "Except those marks are way to large to be a wolf. But whatever, you say it was a bear than it was a bear."_

"_Well, I'm glad your home." Emily said quickly changing the subject and walking towards me in a way like she was going to hug me._

"_Whose Tyson?"_

_I quickly stepped back from where they were standing, letting Emily know I didn't want to hug her. "Look Emily, I am sorry for what happened to you. You look like you've taken it in stride, but that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten what you two did. We aren't friends and I'm not going to pretend that we are."_

"_Whose Tyson?"_

"_Leah I know we aren't friends; we're family." Emily said taking a step towards me._

"_Family? No, no the only family I have right now is in the hospital and back where I came from." I stammered out. "You are no family of mine, time doesn't erase what happened."_

"_Leah…" Emily started again._

"_WHOSE TYSON?" Embry screamed while shaking furiously._

"_He's my guy back home." I said stepping away from him while the men moved closer as if to drag him away. "And you don't need to yell moron."_

"_Your boyfriend?" He continued while looking as if he was holding his breath, waiting for my answer._

"_No, he's way more important to me than that." I said noticing a sudden sadness come across his face. "Well, it's been lovely." NOT! "But I've got to get going. Bye." I said then took off towards my car to head back to the hospital._

_**End of Flashback**_

After that day I have successfully stayed away from all of them, except I keep getting this feeling that I'm being watched and its creeping me out. It seems that everywhere I go, I've been running into Embry whether it be the bank, or the hospital, or even just down to the beach; he's popping up everyway like some damn jack-in-box. I hate those things. It was three days and I was already sick of him. He was driving me crazy. Plus I just didn't understand why he wanted to know who Tyson was so badly. He seemed almost heartbroken over the fact that I had a 'boyfriend.' Whatever, if boy thought he could hook up with he was mistaken for damn sure. I was down at the beach again sitting on a old log, when wouldn't you know he shows up again.

"Hey Leah." He said solemnly.

"Hello." I said emotionlessly.

"What's new with you?"

Wow this was some pathetic small talk. He definitely needed to work on his flirting if this is what he was doing. "Um, not much. Just glad to be back here but missing home all at the same time."

"But this is your home."

"No. Home is where the heart is."

"And you heart is with Tyson right?" He said sounding like a little boy whose favorite toy got taken away.

"More than you could ever know." I replied, but watching him I noticed he began to sob silently. Damn it I hated when boys cried, it reminded too much of Tyson. "Hey are you okay?" I asked putting my hand lightly on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Well I better be going now." He said then turned around to leave.

"Wait!" What the heck was I doing stopping him. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, probably back home. Why did you want to do something?" He asked instantly perking up.

"Um…"

"Okay sorry I asked, forget about it, well bye." Then he turned around to leave again.

Jumping up I grabbed his arm holding on tightly. "No, no let's go do something."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to be nice to me just because you pity me or something."

"I'm not, okay. How about we get something to eat?" I asked.

He instantly perked up looking straight at me. Ahh the Mr. I have a stupid intense look permanently etched on my face has returned. "Really?" Oh great what the hell have I gotten myself into.

"Yeah, let's go." I said while he grabbed my hand but it instantly dropped it.

"Woah, you're hot!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Just because I invited him to lunch doesn't mean anything, stupid hormonal boy.

"No, no that's not what I meant!" I in turn raised my eyebrow. "Wait no that's not what I meant either. You are hot, no you're beautiful! But what I was saying is your hand it's hot. Do you have a temperature or something?"

"No, I feel perfectly fine actually."

"Oh okay. Sorry about that. Um…you still want to go?"

"Yeah, sure." I said while we jumped into his car and made our way down to the only diner nearby in Forks while the whole time I was wondering what the hell got into me? Here I was wondering what the hell was wrong with this guy and then I invite him to have lunch with me? Ugh, damn the tears. I hate when people cry. Yup, that's right I am blaming the fact that he cried on me inviting him.

Shockingly I had an awesome time hanging out with Embry, being with him was so second nature I felt like we had known each other for our whole lives. We talked for what seemed like hours about anything and everything. But when Tyson came up I noticed he would tense up and I would quickly change the subject. Him on the other hand would bring up Emily or Sam and I would tense up. We soon realized that those subjects were simply off limits. Looking at the guy sitting before me, I realized he was actually quite handsome when he wasn't annoying the crap out of me. I knew though, nothing would ever come out of it. I would return back to California and we would forget all about each other. Plus, I sadly realized I wasn't over Sam or Emily. I mean I didn't have feelings for Sam anymore but instead I wasn't over what they did to me. I mean come on? You should be able to trust your family, trust someone you thought of as your sister. But, sadly for me that wasn't the case. I couldn't even think about having a relationship with anyone with feelings like those. I would go into a relationship already doubting everything he would do and I simply couldn't handle that. I refuse to turn into one of those psycho girlfriends having to know where my boyfriend is every waking minute. I have more pride then that damn it. After lunch, Embry offered to take me to the hospital and so that's where I was now.

Walking through the entrance I saw Sam and his whole posse; Emily included, sitting around. I mean none of them were every super close to my Dad so why the heck were they here? Probably because of Emily and with Emily came Sam, and with Sam came a whole giant group of boys as if they had leashes attached to them. Ignoring them I waved a quick good-bye to Embry and made my way to Daddy's room.

"Hi Daddy! How are you feeling?" I asked kissing his forehead while saying hi to Seth and Mom.

"Ugh, okay. I just want to get out of here. The food is terrible." Dad complained.

"Daddy! Eating junk food is part of the reason you're even in here."

"I know honey. But still the food should at least be edible." The rest of us just laughed because I'm sure all three of us would be complaining as well. I know when I was in the hospital after having Tyson, the food they gave me was so disgusting I refused to even look at it. We were all sitting in the room for about an hour when all of a sudden Daddy gasped and clutched his chest. Rushing to his side, Mom quickly hit the nurse's button while Seth tried talking to him.

I in turn put my hand against his cheek. "Daddy! I saw his eyes widen.

"Leah, no! No. It can't be." Then he winced and then next thing I knew he was gone. Mom screamed and Seth began sobbing viciously. I on the other hand stayed clinging on to his body while nurses ran in frantically.

"DADDY! DADDY NO! NO NO NO NO!" I yelled shaking furiously. I felt hands grabbing me prying me away from him. "NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" Not bothering to look who it is. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME." I was still shaking with giant tears falling down my face. Before I could even blink I was being hauled out in the hallway and out towards the exit into the neighboring forest. Screaming and shaking the whole time, I didn't know nor care who had me hostage. I hated them, I wanted to go back inside. Convince my father to live, not to leave me.

"Leah?" I heard someone say softly.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! NOW!" I screamed and fell to the ground shaking the whole time. My body began burning intensely and it hurt, it hurt a lot. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore I exploded out of my skin into a wolf. A WOLF? What the hell? I must be dreaming, yes that's it. Daddy is still alive, I'm not a wolf, it's just a dream. Just a dream. Just a really bad, messed up dream.

_Lee?_

_What whose that? What the hell? Great now I've got voices in my head._

_Leah. It's me._

_Aw yes my conscience. Hello there. _I said with a sarcastic voice. Heck, I mind as well have some fun in my dream.

_Leah it's not a dream. _

_What the heck on you talking about crazy?_

_Leah. Look around you. Look at your hands, your feet. It's true, it's all true._

_What's true? Wait a minute…Sam?_

_Yes._

_What the hell? My conscience is Sam, that is so messed up! And creepy!_

_Leah, focus._ And then he showed me everything. When he first phased, how scared he was, seeing me for the first time, meeting Emily, imprinting, how she really got her scar, the whole pack including my little brother. Then he stepped out from behind a tree.

_What the hell? _I whimpered at the giant black wolf standing in front of me.

_Leah. It's true. The legends their true._

_No, no, no. Stop lying._

_Leah. I'm not, I promise._

I snarled in response._ You promise? Why the hell should I believe any promise you tell me?_ Then I thought about him breaking up with me, Emily, and how heartbroken I was.

The giant black wolf in turn whimpered and looked at me with such sadness. _Leah, I'm sorry. You'll never know how much that day haunts me. But imprinting it can't be help, there's no denying it, no fighting it._

_So what? Imprinting makes everything okay, it justifies what you two did? I don't think so. _I growled.

_Leah? _I heard a new voice say that sounded a lot like Seth only he sounded broken almost lifeless._ Lee, it's really me Seth. _Then a gangly sandy colored wolf came out of hiding and walked up to me nuzzling my neck._ Leah, Mom needs us. You need to phase back._

_Phase back? What are you talking about?_

_Phase back to human. _Seth said calmly. _Here I'll show you how in my mind._

The next thing I knew I was human and naked in the middle of the forest. Seth's wolf form ran off and came back with some sweats and a t-shirt which I threw on quickly. Seth has also ran behind a tree and phased or whatever and came back out.

"Lee? I know this is a lot to think about but right now Mom needs us. Daddy's gone." He said while we just emerged out of the forest back into the hospital parking lot. "Let's go find her okay?" He put his arm around me and I just nodded looking down at the ground, avoiding looking at all the boys although I could hear Sam walking behind us. Walking back into the room, I saw Mom holding on to Dad's hand while he just laid there lifeless. Billy and Charlie were standing behind her, both sobbing quietly. Seth walked over and took her hand looking at Daddy.

"NO! This isn't real! This can't be real!" I yelled and ran out of the room down the hallway towards the exit sobbing loudly. I became so blinded by my tears I couldn't even see where I was going and I ran into someone knocking myself down.

"Leah." I heard Sam say bending down to pick me up.

"No!" I yelled while flinching back from him. "Don't touch me! You don't get to touch me ever again."

"Leah…" He persisted.

"NO! Leave me alone. You are the last person I want to see right now." From behind I felt someone pick me, recognizing his smell I knew instantly it was Embry. Not looking at him, I just clung onto his shirt and began sobbing even louder than before. "It hurts Embry. It hurts a lot."

"I know love, I know." He said holding me even tighter to his chest. I continued sobbing, crying so hard I passed out from exhaustion in Embry's arms.


	12. My Heart

**Special thanks to JusJaZ82, ari11990, sparechange1224, and ladyinwaiting2005 for reviewing it made my day! I made Leah turn into a wolf, because I think it's what makes her even more special. Being a wolf is a big part of whole Leah is. Also, I really wanted Tyson to meet Harry but it just didn't pan out. Anyway here is the new part, hope you like it.**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

The next four days passed in a blur. I couldn't think straight. Everytime I closed my eyes or relaxed for just a moment, the nightmare of what I did came to life. I killed my father. By simply putting my hand on his cheek, I killed him. Then to top it all off, I become a giant wolf, a werewolf, and the only female werewolf to top it all off. There was absolutely nothing in the legends that accounted for me, I was an anomaly. Billy thought that it meant something big was going to happen, we just didn't know what. I avoided Sam, who for once gave me some space. I didn't want to face him or anyone right now, I had more important things. Luckily, I was so distraught from what happened I didn't phase accidentally. The day of my father's funeral I had tears in my eyes the entire day, I looked at the floor avoiding everyone's gazes. I ignored the murmurs of sympathy and just stared at the ground where my father was laid to rest. I don't even know who long I was there until I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Leah, we have a pack meeting. We have to go." Jared said.

"No. I am not in a pack. I don't have to go anywhere."

"Leah, please. It's an order, you have no choice but to listen." Jared.

"Fine." I replied, too tired to fight right now. Plus Jared was not the one I was pissed off at, it was Sam that I hated. Heading to the house in silence I contemplated how complicated my life had suddenly become once inside. As soon as I stepped in the door, I had a pair of small arms thrown around me.

"Lee, I'm so sorry." Emily said. Prying her hands off of me, I glared at her with so much disdain I thought she would pee in her pants. Without a word, I marched into the living room where I knew the boys where and took a seat beside Seth. Looking around, I quickly realized Jacob and Embry weren't here. Psst. Great a stupid 'pack' meeting yet not everyone is here. Stupid, sexist, pieces of…

"Leah?"

"What Sam?" I sneered.

"Look, Leah I know this is a hard time for you…"

"Oh do you Sam? Really? How nice." I snapped.

"Lee-Le…"

"Don't you dare call me that. You asshole, you lost the right to **ever**, **ever** call me that again."

"Lee-ah. Please. I showed you what happened, it couldn't helped. Imprinting it's the way of the wolf, it's a part of who we are."

"Way of the wolf? What a damn cop out Sam. First and foremost you are a damn human being. You had a choice, you always have a choice. Don't you dare blame it on imprinting."

"Leah…" Emily jumped in. "We never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did." I snarled at her, causing her to jump back which in turn caused Sam to growl at me. "And you, you should've told me. If I meant anything to you at all, you would've told me"

"I couldn't tell you Leah. You weren't my imprint."

"Oh really? Because somehow Jacob found a way to tell Charlie's daughter and they weren't even going out. He cared enough about her to tell her, he found a way around your rules Sam. So don't you dare sit there and say you couldn't tell. You made the rules Sam." He sat there silent as did everyone else in the pack, knowing full well what I said was true. He could've told me, he just didn't want to. "You know what whatever, I'm outta here."

"Leah, you can't leave." Sam said standing up quickly.

"What the hell do you mean I can't leave?"

"Leah, you are a protector now. You belong here in La Push."

"Like hell I do! I have a life outside of this place. I have friends, and a job, and school back home. I've got Tyson back home! I belong where he is."

"Leah, no you don't. He's not your soul mate. You won't imprint on him."

"I don't care about imprinting. He's been in my life for three years Sam and unlike you that means actually means something to me." I snarled. "I will not abandon him, I cannot abandon him"

"Leah, you will not leave." He commanded.

"You did not just command me, you stupid son of a bi…" I never got to finish my statement before Jacob and Embry burst through the door. I took one look into Embry's eyes and I knew I was done for, I ignored the gasps that went around the room. "Oh hell no."

"Leah…" Embry said walking towards me.

"No! Don't you come near me." I said stepping backwards into Seth.

"Leah, you imprinted on me. Honey, please everyone saw it." He said taking another step towards me. "Leah, I imprinted on you too."

"No, I don't care about imprinting. I've got Tyson to think about."

"Leah, obviously you weren't meant to be with Tyson. You and Embry are meant to be, it's destiny."

"Tyson will _**always **_be in my life asshole." I sneered at Sam. "I won't give into this, I won't do it. I'm not you Sam, I am not a weak ass like you. I will fight this thing if it's the last thing I do. Just watch I will go back to Tyson and there is nothing, I tell you absolutely nothing you can do about it when that day comes." Then I sprinted out the back door, ignoring the searing pain running through my heart. I knew I had upset Embry but it didn't matter. Tyson was the most important thing in my life, even if I had imprinted on Embry.

"LEAH!" I heard someone yell running towards me. "Leah, please. Hear me out." I kept running, finally phasing and sprinted away. Five seconds later, I heard someone's voice join my mind.

_Leah, please. Just listen to me._

_Embry go away. I don't want to hear it._

_Leah please! You're dad would want you to listen to me._

_What?_ I snarled stopping suddenly. _What the hell are you talking about Embry?_

_Here let me show you._ The next thing I knew, Embry showed me him having a conversation with my father the day I came back to La Push, coincidentally the same day he imprinted on me.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello?" I said walking into his hospital room._

"_Embry? Can I help you son?" He replied._

_  
"Yes, actually I was wondering if I could talk to you." I said looking down at Sue "alone if that's possible."_

"_Um, Sue. Could I have a minute with him?"_

"_Of course dear. I'll go talk to the boys outside. I know Billy and Charlie are in the waiting room right now too." She then kissed his forehead and walked out._

"_What is it son?" He asked calmly._

"_It's about Leah, sir."_

"_What about her?" He replied now glaring at me._

"_Well, I wanted you to know; well actually more like your permission to get to know her better." I asked looking at him quickly then back at the ground._

"_No!" He said sternly._

"_But sir…"_

"_Embry, I just got my baby girl back after almost three years. I will not lose her again especially after Sam and Emily. I will __not__ have a repeat of that. You will imprint one day son, so just be patient until then and leave Leah alone."_

"_Sir, I've already imprinted."_

"_What? So why the heck do you want to get to know Leah better?" He asked then understanding washed over his face. "Oh, you imprinted on her son?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Harry Clearwater didn't look very happy about this news. "I don't really understand this whole imprinting thing, I've never experienced it but I do know it's suppose to mean you found your soulmate. Fine, I give you my permission. But under one condition; you will never hurt her, ever, you got me boy?"_

"_Of course sir, I would never hurt her. Ever." I said staring straight at him, wanting him to know how serious I was._

"_Alright then. Then you have my blessing." He then began chuckling. "But I'm not helping you win over Seth, you're on your own with that one. Good luck."_

_I grimaced and decided not to tell him about the previous confrontation. "Thank you sir, I promise I won't let you down. Do you want me to go get Mrs. Clearwater now?"_

"_Yes, please. And Embry?"_

"_Call me Harry and my wife Sue. It makes us feel old."_

* * *

_  
_

_Leah give us a chance. You love me I can feel it._

_I don't love you Embry, it's fake. It's some stupid voo-doo magic. _

_Leah, please. I love you. I do._

_No! No you don't. Stop saying that. How can you love me Embry?_

_Because I just do okay._

_What's my favorite color Embry? Or my birthday? What am I scared of? You know nothing about me, how can you love me?_

_Leah, just give me time then I will know the answers to those questions._

_No, I was serious back there. Embry the first chance I get I am out of here and I'm not looking back. Imprinting isn't love, it's forced and it makes people lose control of their own lives. I want control of my life, I will make my own choice._

_What does he have that I don't?_

_My heart._

And I took off towards the forest, phasing as soon as the coast was clear. In the distance, I heard a heart-breaking howl knowing full well who it was. And I wept, long and hard. Because despite what I said, I did love him. I had to he was my imprint. I can't believe what a hypocrite I was, telling Embry he didn't love me when I was in love with him as well. Damn it. What was I going to do? I knew I couldn't go back to California until I found a way around the rules. But until then what? How the hell would I keep my secret to myself when they could see my thoughts? I wouldn't let anyone know who Tyson was until I was ready for them to meet him. There must be a way for me to hide my thoughts from all of them. I just had to figure out how. I had to head back home and talk to Mom, she would know what to do. I phased and began heading in the direction on my house.

_Leah._

_What asshole? I mean Sam?_

_Knock it off Leah. Enough already._

_Enough already? I don't think so Sam. Because until you feel like you have to leave the only place you ever called your home to get away from two people that you trusted the most because they not only broke your heart, but broke it together then it will never be enough. You will feel my pain Sam, just watch and see._

_Damn it Leah. I said I was sorry. You would think by knowing the truth you would forgive us._

_Forgive you? Why should I forgive my cousin, who apparently wanted my boyfriend as her own. Because according to you Sam, an imprint becomes whatever that person wants. She could've had you as a friend, a brother, but no she wants you as a lover? And you, you didn't even have enough of a heart to tell me the truth. For that I will never forgive you, either one of you. I'm phasing back, leave me the hell alone._

Running into my house with tears in my eyes, I ran into Mom who quickly wrapped a blanket around my naked body.

"Oh, honey. I know things are really strange right now especially for you. But, I promise things will turn out okay."

I shook my head furiously. "No, Mommy it won't. Things are so messed up, I don't know what to do anymore. Mommy I need help."

"Honey, what's wrong? Tell me, it'll be okay."

I stared into her eyes knowing full well I could trust her. "Mommy, I've got something to tell you…"


	13. Breathe

**thanks to ravenwhitlock33, ari11990, ItsCuzOfTheFame, sparechange1224, clara clearwater, and ladyinwaiting2005 for the awesome reviews, you guys provide awesome insight on how you would like the story to turn out. Hopefully none of you are disappointed. To Clara Clearwater I'm glad you liked what Leah said/thought about Emily betraying her because honestly I think that's why Leah is so upset. You should be able to trust someone you thought of as a sister. Okay anyway here's the new part, hope you like. Read/Review please and thank you.**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

I stared into her eyes knowing full well I could trust her. "Mommy, I've got something to tell you…"

"What is it Leah?"

"Um…"

"Leah?"

"Well you see Mom, Embry imprinted on me. But I don't want to be with him, but I do. But I can't because of Tyson. And I can't leave because Sam commanded me not to and I'm a wolf, a girl wolf in a pack full of boys who can read my mind. And I miss Tyson so much, and I'm tired because I can't sleep without him near me. And he misses me too and its killing me, it's killing me Mommy."

"Honey, Leah breathe. Breathe. Relax." Mom said soothingly. "Okay, what is going on now? Embry imprinted on you okay and you want to be with him but you don't because of some guy named Tyson? Whose Tyson?"

"Tyson is a boy back in California. Mommy I don't know what to do because apparently according to wolf standards me and Embry are meant to be together. But, I don't think they get that Tyson will always be in my life, he's been in my life for three years I won't just forget about him. I never could. I love Tyson, Mom, with all my heart. But because of all this imprinting voo-doo I'm in love with Embry and I just don't know what to do. I want to go back to Tyson but like I said I can't because Sam commanded me not too. But I don't want him to come up here either. I just don't know what to do."

"Leah. Calm down. Honey, I don't know what to tell you. It sounds like you love two guys and well honey there's no simple fix to a problem like that. You just need to follow your heart and it'll lead you to the right place it always does. As for Sam, I'll talk to Billy and Quil Sr. and see what we can do. Maybe we can talk to Sam but I can't guarantee you anything okay? But I'll try my best."

"Okay Mommy. Thank you." I said grabbing her into a hug. "You don't know how much I missed you." I said not bothering to correct her, I'm not in love with two guys but then again she doesn't realize or know all the circumstances surrounding the situation.

"Oh honey, I'm sure I do." She said tightening her hold on me. "How bout you go get some sleep okay? You seem exhausted. I'll wake you up in a couple hours."

"Okay." I said leaving her embrace, walking to my room where I collapsed into sleep. I was abruptly awoken only an hour later by my cell phone ringing loudly on my nightstand. I flung it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Lee?"

"Hello? Sophie? What's wrong? Where's Tyson? What the hell happened?"

"Leah, calm down right now. Tyson is perfectly fine."

"Holy crap Sophie you do know how badly you scared me. I thought you said you would only call me in an emergency and I just got freaked out. Sorry."

"It's okay. But something has come up Leah, it's not an emergency so don't freak out."

"Okay? What's going on?"

"Remember me telling you about my great-aunt that lives in Ecuador?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she passed away last night and I have to go there to take care of the arrangements."

Gasping I responded "Oh, hun. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I don't think it's a good place to take Tyson. There's just a little too much jungle for a boy his age. But I don't want to send him up there if you don't think it's the right time."

"Oh…"

"Look, Leah. I know it's been really hard especially being away from him and then your dad passing away. But maybe it'll be better for both of you to be near each other again."

"Okay. Yes send him up here."

"Really?"

"Yes, Soph. You don't even know how much I've missed him. I haven't gotten a proper night sleep since I've been here."

"Okay. I'm going to send him up with Frankie and Sam. I would fly him but I think Sam would feel better being near Tyson in the car instead of in a plane."

"Oh, is Frankie okay with that?"

"Leah he is a chauffer."

"I know but we never ever treated him like one."

"Don't worry he's fine with it. I'm going to pack his stuff up now and they'll be leaving in about an hour okay. I'm going to send him to my slash your house okay."

"Sounds good. Thanks Sophie so much. You don't know how much I appreciate you for everything. You truly are my sister and I love you for that. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will Lee and you're my sister too. Tyson and Sam should be arriving at the house tomorrow around this time okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later okay. Can I talk to him or is he sleeping?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping, he just finished watching The Incredibles."

"Oh, okay tell him I'll see him soon and that I love him when he wakes up then."

"Will do. Bye Lee."

"Bye Soph."

I hung up the phone deliriously happy and then extremely scared. Crap, how was I going to keep the secret now. Someone was bound to see me with Tyson. Who was going to watch him while I was out patrolling at all hours of the night. Thinking all this caused sweat to form on my forehead. I flew out of my room towards the front door. But was stopped by Mom's voice.

"Leah, what's going on? Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to run down to the beach really fast. Clear my mind. I couldn't sleep."

"Okay, be careful."

"K, see ya later Mom."

I took off, reaching the beach in a few minutes. One of the perks of being a werewolf, awesome speed. At the beach I just sprinted from one end to the other trying desperately to clear my head but nothing was working. What the hell was I going to do? Shit, shit, shit. I wasn't looking where I was going when I tripped over a hidden log. What the? When did that get there? I mean I must have ran pass that log over 30 times already. Brushing some sand away I began to get up before I felt warm hands against my own. Already knowing who it was I began talking.

"Hey Embry."

"Hi."

Now cue awkward silence. We both couldn't tear are gazes away from each other but yet we couldn't even think of topics of conversation. How sad our relationship was turning out to be. Crap. How would Embry take to Tyson? What if he didn't want to be with me anymore because I have a kid with someone else? I felt my heart break with that thought. What if Tyson didn't like him? What was I going to do if that happened?

"Look, Embry. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have been so tactless but none the less I agree fully with what I said. Tyson will always be in my life I can guarantee you that. I don't know how else to put it."

"It's okay, Leah. I'm okay with it."

"You are?" I question incredulously. "Why the sudden change?"

"Because it was upsetting you, me pressuring you. So I'll back off." He replied. What? He's already sick of me? Damn it, am I that hard to love? Wait, what am I talking about? What do I expect? I practically tore his heart out of his chest and stomped on it and yet I want to him still stick around? Sheesh I am a bitch.

"Oh, okay…" I said solemnly.

"No, Leah don't take it like that. I want to be with you but like you said you can't be. So I'll be whatever you want me to be. Whatever you need me to be."

"Okay. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding." I replied leaning towards him. He slowly snaked his arm around my waist watching my reaction. In turn I leaned more into him, resting my head on his shoulder both breathing small sighs of content. After a couple minutes of pleasant silence Embry began talking.

"Um…Leah?"

"Yeah Em?"

"As corny as this sounds, but I just want you to know. All I want is for you to be happy even if it's not with me."

"You're right Embry. It is corny." I said looking at him laughing. Without even realizing it I leaned in towards him placing my lips onto his. The surge that went through me was astounding, it was pure ecstasy. I felt his hesitation but it soon melted into one of confidence as he embraced the kiss. Crap, what the hell am I doing? I pulled back abruptly tears forming in my eyes. "Shit, Embry I'm so sorry." I said scrambling to get up.

"No, Leah. Please don't leave." He stammered out standing up as well.

"Embry I have to go. I'm sorry." I cried backing away from him ready to take off any second. "Don't follow me please." I didn't wait for a response and I sprinted towards home. Collapsing in bed, crying myself to sleep. What the hell have I done? I woke up feeling so confused. What the hell did I kiss Embry? I don't even know what overcame me, I just had this urge to kiss him, grab him and never let go. Well duh, Leah he's your imprint. It's what happens. Jumping into the shower in an attempt to calm my nerves about Tyson's arrival and Embry's reaction to the kiss didn't work so I got out and put on some clothes and headed towards the kitchen knowing Mom would be there. What I wasn't expecting was to see Mom at the kitchen table sobbing silently.

"Mommy?"

"Oh, Leah. Dear you're up. Good do you want some breakfast?" She said getting up quickly while trying to dry her eyes at the same time.

"Mom are you okay?

"Honey, I'm fine."

"Mom don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong?" Although I had a good idea why she was crying.

"I miss him. I don't know what to do with myself. I always kept busy doing stuff for him but now I just don't know what to do. I use to do stuff for you and Seth but then you moved out and Seth is never home. I feel like I have no purpose I life anymore."

"Mommy it'll be okay. Just like you told me right? We'll get through this I promise you." Looking at the clock I realized Tyson would be arriving any minute and I would have to meet them soon. "Look, Mom I'm going to take you somewhere to meet someone okay. Please keep an open mind to him."

"Who am I meeting Lee?"

"Um…Tyson, Mom."

"Wait Tyson's here?" She asked confusion written all on her face.

"Yes, he's just about to arrive at my friend's home. You know Old Lady Grace's house?" Accepting her nod as a response I continued. "Well, my best friend in California bought it for me and Tyson to stay in. He's going to meet me there. I want you to meet him. But Mom you can't tell anyone he's here, I don't want it to get back to Embry or Sam, so you can't even tell Seth. Okay Mom, I'm going to tell you this now. Please try and remain open minded to him. I'll answer any questions who may have but please be nice to him."

After reluctantly agreeing I finally persuaded Mom to join me. She refused adamantly wanting to give me alone time with Tyson since I've missed him so much but I stood my ground. Telling her she had no choice but to come with me. So she gave in and also agreed to keep it a secret. So that's where we were right now. Sitting in Sophie's home well that she bought for me waiting for the sound of tires hitting the driveway. Then I heard it, the sound of a car approaching, a car door being open, and the sound of Tyson laughing. Ten seconds later the front door flung open displaying a grinning Tyson.

"MOMMY!" He screamed running towards jumping into my lap before I could move, heck even before I could blink. Hugging him tight, tears began streaming down my face. "Mommy, I missed you! Don't ever leave me again." He scolded.

"I won't hun. Never again."

"Leah?" I heard Mom whimper.

"Mommy, who's that?" Tyson asked turning around to look at Mom when he heard her speak.

"Honey, that's my mommy. That's your grandma." I said calmly well trying to say it calmly. I could feel my voice shakily respond while I looked from him to her and back again.

"Grandma?" He questioned. Then without another word he ran to her hugged her and then took off out the door yelling 'I'm gonna get Sam. Don't move, I'll be right back.'

"Leah? Who's that? What's going on? You had a child? You had a child with Tyson?" She asked bewilderment, anger, and sorrow flashing through her eyes.

"No Mom. Mom that is Tyson."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Do you think Leah should've told her before Tyson showed up or you liked it better this way? I couldn't decide at first but I seemed to like this way better. I don't know let me know your opinions?!?**


	14. Conflicted

**Special thanks to: EmmyBabexxx, Storyteller xx, , breezy-love, Lorelei Eve, poohbear42994, ari11990, ravenwhitlock33, and Jada91 for reviewing. You guys are awesome. Also I'm glad you guys liked the way Tyson appeared, nice to see you guys agreed with me. **

**To all those others who read/favorited this story hoping to hear what you have to say too. But anyway here's the new part. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

Mom and I sat there in complete silence until Tyson came back with Frankie and Sam in tow, Sam jumped around excitedly upon seeing me. Tyson jumped into my lap again, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I watched as Mom took in everything about Tyson; his looks, his personality, his big grin. I could almost see the wheels in her head turning trying to figure out who Tyson's father was. He looked all over Seth and Dad so she couldn't really tell who the father was just from his looks. Tyson not noticing the tension in the room began talking.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we watch The Incredibles?"

"Oh, sure honey." I said beginning to lift him up, until Frankie intervened.

"Tyke, how bout we go watch it. I think Mommy needs to talk to your Grandma."

"No, I want to watch with Mommy." Tyson said stubbornly. Ahh, well he did get that from me after all.

"Tyke, hon. I'm just going to talk to Grandma for a little bit okay. Then I'll be right in to watch The Incredibles with you. I promise."

"You pinky promise?" Tyson replied looking at me with big puppy eyes, sticking his pinky finger up towards me.

"I pinky promise." I said grabbing his pinky finger with my own.

"Okay. Let's go Uncle Frankie." He said walking away with Frankie and Sam to the living room.

I in turn looked back at Mom whose eyes followed Tyson out of the room. Once the door to the living room was closed Mom turned towards me with fire in her eyes.

"You had a child and didn't tell me?" She sneered. "Whose the father? Is it this Frankie guy? I mean it must be someone I don't know he only looks like he's barely two and you've been gone for three years. I can't believe you didn't tell me Leah…"

"Mom, look I know you're mad but…" Trying to stay calm, I didn't want to explode into a wolf so close to Mom or Tyson.

"Mad? Mad doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now Leah." She practically growled at me. "I know you were mad at us, but to keep this from us. It's inexcusable."

"Do you think I wanted to keep this from you, huh?" I growled back. "You don't think I wanted to tell my mom and dad that they were expected their first grandchild? You don't think that I wanted someone there to hold my hand during labor? But I couldn't okay. I left angry and hurt because you chose to defend them. Do you know how uncomfortable I felt in my own house because of that?"

"Leah…"

"No, Mom. Let me talk." I said cutting her off. "Do you really think I wanted to leave La Push, the only place I ever called home? Well I didn't, but I couldn't stay here and do it anymore; I couldn't be forced to mingle with Sam and Emily because you two believed it was right what they did. It wasn't right, even if there were reasons behind it. Do you know what it felt like to not trust anyone in my _**own**_ family besides my little brother? Do you know what it felt like to be betrayed by almost everyone you ever trusted?" I finished with tears in my eyes.

"Leah…" Mom began tears swarming in her eyes as well "I'm sorry." She got up and came towards me hugging me tightly. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. You'll never know how bad I felt defending them but Dad always told me things weren't always black and white. I'm sorry okay honey. I cried every night you were gone and even after you came home I cried."

"Mommy, I needed you. I needed you and Daddy and you weren't there." I sobbed out.

"Leah, I know, I know." She replied whispering soothingly into my ear. "I'm so sorry." And we sat there both crying, letting out all the tears we had. After what felt like hours, but was only minutes, we both collectively calmed down enough to keep the tears from flowing. "Honey, what did you mean someone to hold your hand? Why wasn't Tyson's father there?"

"Because his father was here." I said looking down when I heard Mom gasp.

"Leah? How old is Tyson?"

"He's going to be three on Valentine's Day."

"Three?" She said and once again I could see the wheels in her mind turning. "Three? That means you were, he was in, it has to be…" She stammered out unable to finish.

"Yes, Mom. I was pregnant when I left, Sam is his father."

"Sam?" Mom growled. "Did he know? That stupid, asshole, just like his good for nothing father."

"Mom, no Sam didn't know okay. I was going to tell him, I was going to tell him that day but, but it was the same day he left me for Emily." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me Leah? You could've told me."

"Mommy, I wanted to. But the day I found out that I was definitely pregnant, you and Daddy made me apologize to Emily. I was just so, I was so infuriated with you Mom, with both of you. So I left. I packed up my stuff and left. I didn't trust you okay. I didn't trust you or Daddy to help me, to protect me."

"Oh, Leah…"

"You should've protected me Mommy. You should've stood up for me, I was, I am your daughter. You knew how much I was hurting but yet you didn't do anything to try and comfort me when it came to them. I was so angry at you, I thought I could never forgive you."

"Leah? Leah? Look at me." Mom stated waiting until I made eye contact with you. "I am so sorry. I failed you as a mother, I did. But honey, I won't let anyone else hurt you or Tyson anymore okay. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you both."

"Mom. God I've missed you so much."

"Leah, I love you don't ever forget that. Now tell me about my grandson."

And I did, I told her everything. I told her about going to see Dr. Cullen; she wasn't too happy about that but then again now that I knew he truly was a cold one I didn't know what to think. I told her about moving to California, then having my C-section. I even showed her the scar, which caused her eyes to begin to tear up again, then I mentioned Sophie and how amazing she was towards both me and Tyson. By the end of it, I was exhausted but I promised Tyson I would watch the movie with him. So Mom and I made our way towards the living room.

"Mommy!" Tyson exclaimed when I walked in. "Mommy, you took so long. The movie is almost over."

Sitting down by him and pulling him into my lap. "I know honey sorry. Grandma and I had a lot to talk about. How bout we watch it again?"

"Okay! Yay!" Turning to Mom he asked a question. "Grandma, will you watch with us? Please!" He said turning on the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Tyson." Mom said pulling him into her lap and that's what we did. Mom, Tyson, Frankie, and myself watched the movie. Tyson and Frankie however, didn't make it pass the middle of the movie to exhausted to even keep their eyelids open. Watching Tyson sleep I turned giggly, extremely happy my son was where he belong; with me. Looking at the clock I realized I needed to meet up with the pack for a pack meeting. Turning to Mom I noticed she herself was falling asleep as well.

"Mom?" I said shaking her lightly. "Mom, I have to go meet Sam them. Can you stay here with them? Please?"

"Of course honey. What do you want to tell them if they wake up?"

"Um…tell them I went to go grab something. I don't know. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, honey be safe."

I nodded kissing Tyson on the forehead and took off to go meet the pack. Upon entering the forest I undressed and quickly phased. As soon as I was in wolf form I was swarmed with everyone thoughts. But one stood out.

_Leah get here now._ Sam commanded.

_Calm down Sam. I'll be right there. _

I walked into the clearing seeing all the whole pack in wolf form. Walking towards the pack I stood next to Seth who stood between me and pack as if in a way to protect me from them. Looking around, I caught Embry looking at me intensely and I stared right back. I wanted nothing more to stand next to him, to just be even closer to him but I didn't. I saw him too fighting, he would take one step towards me but Seth would growl at him causing him to take two steps back.

_Seth knock it off._ Sam said.

_Leah…_

_Embry please. _I started saying.

_Quiet._ Sam commanded. _We have more important issues to think about. Jacob has informed me that a newborn army of vampires are going to come into Forks. They plan to kill Bella. We will be helping them kill the army, we are going over to the Cullen's territory to learn some fighting techniques. But until then, let's all patrol. Move out now._

I started running falling into place behind the pack. Everyone was thinking about the upcoming fight with a sense of excitement. I on the other hand was nervous and scared with the thought of Tyson. I stopped my train of thought when I heard a loud yelp and the sound of one of the boys falling to the ground. Looking around I noticed it was Embry and I promptly freaked out.

_Embry? Hey what happened?_ He refused to answer me just continued yelping in pain._ Embry?_

_Leah. You did this. _

_Sam what the hell are you talking about now?_

_You did this. You thought about Tyson with so much love and adoration it hurt Embry, you know your imprint._

_Sam shut up. That's your excuse for everything. Imprint this and imprint that. Just shut the hell up._

_Leah __**you will not think about Tyson in wolf form anymore.**_He commanded.

_Did you just command me? Are you kidding me? Do you get some fix off of taking my free will away every chance you get, you selfish bastard._

_Leah. It's hurting the pack, you thinking about Tyson. I need to look out for the pack as a whole._ He said in what he thought was a soothing way. I in turn thought he was being pathetic, which earned a growl from him. _Leah, look at Embry._

And I did and I saw Embry still on the ground whimpering as if he was in pain; and it broke my heart.

_Embry?_ I said walking over towards him slowly._ Embry, I'm sorry. _I said nudging him lightly. _I didn't mean to hurt you._

_Leah, you and Embry phase back and figure this out. We'll finish patrol._ Sam said and the rest of the pack took off to finish up. Embry and I both phased separately and dressed quickly walking in silence down to the beach. For some reason we always ended up talking or heading that way. Sitting down on a log at the beach I turned to talk to him.

"Embry?"

Nothing in response. Silence still filled the air.

"Embry?"

"Embry, please talk to me or look at me. Please." I practically whimpered.

"What Leah?" He half-heartedly growled.

I flinched from his show of hostility. "Embry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Yeah, well you did." He said then got up to leave.

"Embry! Please don't leave. Please."

"Why should I do anything you want?"

"I'm sorry Embry! I don't know what else to do, I don't know how to make this better. I would never intentionally hurt you, you must know that."

"Should I? You've only hurt me since you phased. First you get pissed off about the imprinting thing, then you won't even give me the time of day, and then you kiss me and then up and leave me right here on this exact spot."

I in turn whimpered from his harsh but true words. Everything he said I did, I didn't mean to hurt him I would never do that but it didn't change the fact that I did.

"Embry. I'm sorry. The situation with Tyson is so complicated and I'm so conflicted with all my feelings. Embry, Tyson will always be in my life there is no way around it. Please try to understand."

"No, Leah I thought I could but I can't. I'm sorry." Then he turned and walked away. The searing pain of him walking away, pierced my chest causing me to fall to my feet in tears grasping my body trying to will the pain away.


	15. Doesn't Change The Fact

**Special thanks to Jada91, ari11990, ravenwhitlock33, ItsCuzOfTheFame, Lorelei Eve, and cullencrest11 for reviewing. I was glad to see everyone enjoyed the new part. Also I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, 12 days!!! The longest break I've ever taken. Don't worry it won't happen again. So here's the new part, sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get something out to you guys! Read, review, you know the drill! Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know how long I was just laying there until I felt a warm pair of hands pick me up.

"Embry?" I asked hopefully.

"No, Leah. Not Embry." Jared replied.

"What the hell? Jared, why the hell are you helping me?"

"Geez, Leah a simple thanks would be nice." Jared snapped.

"Hey I didn't ask you to help me!" I sneered glaring up at him.

"Fine, do you want me to leave you curling into a ball like a pathetic heap!"

"I am not pathetic dickhead."

"Really? Cause you lying the sand grasping your chest looked pretty pathetic to me."

"Screw you Jared. Put me down. Put me down now." I snapped while pounding my fists against his chest.

"NO! Damn it Leah. I'm trying to help you." Jared said clutching me tighter. "Stop being so damn stubborn."

"Didn't you know Jared, stubborn is my middle name."

"Shut-up Leah. You know that I know your middle name is Marie."

"Fine. Whatever. Just put me down please."

"No, damn it Leah. I'm trying to help you. Let me fricken help you so just zip it already."

"Put me down now." I sneered.

"You know what, do what ever the hell you want already." Jared said releasing his clutch on me letting me fall on the ground and walked away.

"Why do you want to help me anyway, its not like we're friends anymore Jared." I yelled at him. "You stop being friends with me when you abandoned me for Sam."

Turning around stomping back to me he replied back "Is that what this is all about? Damn it Leah. I couldn't hang out with you, Sam wouldn't allow it especially after the accident with Emily. We were trying to keep you safe."

"Safe? I deserved to know the truth, but yet apparently no one cared enough about me to tell me the truth. No one cared enough about me to work around the rules."

"Leah, I'm sorry! Okay? Is that what you want to hear? That I'm sorry cause I am. I didn't think there was a way to get around an alpha command like how Jacob did. I would've told you if I could. Shit, you think I liked the glares you sent me after I first phased. You looked at me with so much disgust I thought you would never talk to me again."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't change the fact that no one cared enough about me or my feelings to tell me the truth does it."

"Leah…" He began.

"No wait. Because Sam didn't tell me the truth nor did Emily they just skipped off into their happily ever after not caring how much pain it would cause me. And you, you began ignoring me the second you became a wolf. But you know what sucks the most is that my own father wouldn't even tell me the truth knowing how much pain I was in. And I want to be mad at him so badly but now I can't be cause he's not here anymore and I feel like an awful person for even thinking about him in such a bad way." I said tears forming in my eyes quickly.

"Leah…" He said coming closer as if to pull me into a hug.

"Jared I have to go." I said taking tentative steps backwards. Looking at him one more time I replied "I am thankful you know? For you coming to help me. But I just don't see us being friends again not anytime soon anyway."

"I know Leah. I didn't come here expecting a miracle, I know you better than that." Jared replied calmly. "I'll see you later." He said and then turned to leave no doubt to see Kim. I on the other hand made my way back towards my house instantly happier knowing Tyson was happily and safely asleep. Looking around and smelling the air I came to the conclusion that no one was near by and therefore no one would see me walking towards a "strange" house. Walking quickly I entered the door with great stealth not even waking up Sam who was curled up on the floor right below Tyson, Mom and Frankie were spread out on other couches. Wanting to catch a few hours of sleep before Tyson woke up I layed down next to him, not even a minute had passed before he curled into me, his hands clutching my shirt as if he would never let go. With a sigh of content I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

What felt like minutes after I closed my eyes, my slumber was disturbed by none other than Sam licking my face in excitement. Sitting up quickly, I patted Sam's head and got up to look for Tyson. Smelling bacon being cooked I made my way to the kitchen and saw Tyson eating breakfast with Mom looking happy as a clam while Frankie was busy on the stove.

"Frankie, you don't need to cook. You're a guest here." I stated.

"MOMMY! You're up, you've been sleeping forever!" Tyson exclaimed running towards me from his chair.

"Don't worry about it Leah, I don't mind." Frankie said quickly back before returning to his task.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Tyson asked

"Anything you want hun." I replied back pulling him up into my arms. I noted that Mom watched us with such adoration in her eyes I knew I had made the right choice in telling her about him.

"I want to go to the beach." Tyson stated.

"Oh, hun I don't know if that's a good idea." I said. The possibilities of someone seeing me with him at the beach were extremely high.

"But Mommy please." Tyson said whining looking up at me with some of the saddest eyes I've seen.

I guess Frankie noticed the fear that I was emitting because once again he came to my rescue.

"Tyke, how bout I take you and Sam down to the beach." He said quickly walking towards Tyson and I.

"No! I want to go with you Mommy." Tyson yelled clutching me tightly once again.

"Don't worry Tyke, Mommy will meet us there after she talks to Grandma." Frankie said trying to appease my little rebel.

"Again? But Mommy you and Grandma talked all day yesterday!" Tyson exclaimed in exhaustion as if our conversation was tiring him out. "Really Mommy?"

"Yes, honey. I'll meet you down at the beach after I talk to Grandma okay. I promise okay?"

"Alright, I guess." Tyson said solemnly before breaking out into a wide smile that could easily rival Seth's.

"Okay Tyke, let's go." Frankie said pulling Tyson out of my arms. "Come on Sam, oh and Leah there's some food for you on the counter we'll see you a little later." They said before the three of them walked out the door. I made my way to the kitchen table, sitting down, resting my head on the table.

"What are you going to do now Leah?" Mom questioned.

"I don't know Mom." I replied honestly because I didn't know. "Someone could see us down there, and I don't really want Seth to find out about his nephew from someone that's not me. Also what would Embry think." Embry, all of a sudden his angry words and glares made their way back into my brain and I began heaving, having a hard time breathing.

"LEAH!" Mom yelled running over to me. "Are you okay? What's wrong? What hurts? That's it I'm calling 911."

"NO! Mom don't." I exclaimed. "I'm fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you freaked out like that. I just thought of Embry and well things aren't going so good right now."

"Don't ever do that again Leah. You scared the hell out of me." Mom said shakily.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now getting back to before. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to…" I started but then I began thinking, what was I going to do? Tell him? How though? And what about Seth? I think Seth deserves to know before Embry, Seth was the one and still is the one protecting me from everyone. "I'm going to tell Seth and Embry." I stated confidently.

"Good." Mom replied and I realized this is what she wanted me to do the whole time but she didn't want to tell me what to do. Grabbing my hand she began speaking again. "Don't worry Leah, things will be okay. Everything will calm down after this."

Solemnly I replied "No, Mom they won't. Trust me when I say this, this is only the beginning."

* * *

**I know it's really short but don't worry I'm going to be posting someone tomorrow night so bare with me please!!! :o]**


	16. You've Got Three Days

**First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I started school again and trust me when I tell you to never take Organic Chemistry, sheesh I hate that class!!!!**

**Special thanks to cullencrest11, Lorelei Eve, ItsCuzOfTheFame, ari11990, .wolves. and ravenwhitlock33 your guys reviews are awesome. i love hearing your guys thoughts. I'm glad you guys liked that it was Jared who found her the last time, I figured at one time Leah and Jared could've been friends. But anyway here's the new part. Read, review you know the drill. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After having decided to tell Seth and Embry I had made my way to Sam and Emily's house. I stood there, just staring at the door willing myself to knock knowing full well the two people I was looking for were currently inside. I was hoping to tell Seth before I told Embry but it didn't look like that would be the case, so I knocked swiftly and waited until Sam came to the door.

"Oh Leah. Hey."

"Hello Sam. Is Seth and Embry here?" I replied trying to keep my voice calm although I knew both of us could detect the slight shaking.

"Yeah sure." He answered moving aside to let me walk in.

Walking into the living room I caught the eye of Embry and just felt my heart tighten in pain remembering what had been said only the night before.

"Hey Embry." I said quietly before looking at Seth and giving him a small smile.

"Hi Leah." He simply said.

"Do you think I could talk to you two? Umm…alone." I said shifting my eyes from Seth to Embry and vice versa.

"Leah, you know there's no secrets in the pack right? Whatever you have to tell them you should just tell us as well." Sam replied walking towards me.

"No." I said defiantly. "I want to talk to Seth and Embry first, you guys can learn about this later." I said before turning back towards them pleading with my eyes for them to come with me.

"Okay, Lee." Seth said happily getting up and walking to me.

"Embry?" I asked again when I noticed he had not answered nor moved.

"I agree with Sam Leah." He said quickly although I saw a flicker of pain run threw his eyes.

"Embry please." I said staring straight into his deep, brown eyes. "It's about Ty…" But I never got to finish before the front door was thrown open, displaying a sobbing Emily in tow.

"Emily!" Sam shouted barreling to her embracing her in his arms. "Em, love, what happened?" He asked frantically but the only response he got was for her to sob even louder. A part of me wanted to comfort her, the part of me that still and would always care for her but then I remembered those times years ago where I had no one to comfort me. When I needed her there she was no where to be found except in the arms of my first love and so I stood there speechless, staring at the scene unfolding in front of all our eyes. "Em, please hun tell me what's wrong?" After what seemed like eternity Emily finally calmed down enough to be able to speak slightly. I watched as Sam picked her up and walked her over to their couch sitting down with her in his lap. "Em, please…"

"I can't have…" She began before tears starting filling her eyes but she relented. "I found out I can't have kids Sam." She finished before sobbing violently again. The room had become eerily silently except for the giant gasp of air that I couldn't hold back. I saw as everyone's eyes turned to me, confusion written all of them. No, no, no! This was not possible. This couldn't be. If Emily couldn't have kids, Sam was going to cling onto Tyson with all his might. Soon I began shaking and I didn't know if I would able to stop.

"Lee! Calm down." Seth said putting both his hands onto my shoulders. "Breathe in and breathe out slowly." He said and I found myself quickly calming down thinking about Tyson. "Lee what was that?" I refused to answer but I saw as the rest of the pack was wondering the same thing.

"I'm going to head out now. Seth, Embry you coming?" I asked quickly stepping backwards to the back door. Seth nodded and proceeded to follow me.

Embry still fought his desire to please me "What do you want to talk about Leah?"

"I, um…" I replied while staring at Sam whispering into Emily's ear, soothing her.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere if you don't tell me what it's about at least." Embry replied stubbornly.

"I, um, I wanted to talk to you about Tyson actually." I said while taking another step backwards. I heard a murmur of groans come from everyone, Embry included, before Sam intervened.

"Look Leah. No one wants to hear about Tyson, we have bigger things to worry about. Like your cousin, she found out something extremely hard to hear today and she's devastated. No one wants to hear about a guy that shouldn't even mean anything to you anymore anyway." I growled and snarled at him before turning back to Embry. "Embry please. I need to tell you some stuff." I whimpered out.

"No Leah!" Embry stood up and yelled. "I don't want to hear about Tyson, Sam's right."

Growling "You know what? Fine whatever Embry. Don't come crying to me about this when you figure it all out. If you think I'm going to chase after, you've got another thing coming." Then I turned to Sam "And you, don't you dare come begging me for forgiveness when all is said and done."

I turned and walked out the door before I decided to say one more thing. "Emily?" I said waiting for her to look at me. When her blood-shot eyes met mine I continued, "You'll never know how truly sorry I am, more than you'll ever know." Then I sprinted out the backdoor knowing full well Seth was right behind me. I began sobbing as soon as we had put a good mile between us and the house.

"Lee! Lee what's wrong?" Seth asked quickly while grabbing me into a hug, rubbing my back in a soothing way.

"Seth, I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone!" I said quickly grabbing his shoulders and staring up at him. "You need to figure out a way to keep this secret from the rest of the pack."

"Lee, what are you talking about? You're starting to scare me." Seth asked concern all over his face.

"It's about Tyson." I said before Seth cut me off.

"What did he do? Has he hurt you?" Seth said angrily.

"No, no it's not like that. Look how bout we head down to the beach. He's actually down

there right now."

"What? Tyson's here? Damn it Leah, Embry's going to freak out so badly when he finds out."

"He won't be finding out right Seth." I growled. "I tried to explain things to him but no he wants to be so damn stubborn. So whatever."

"Leah what do you expect? Your he's imprint and he's yours and yet you keep bringing up this Tyson guy. Look I know you don't want to become Sam by dumping Tyson but Embry's your imprint as well! You love him, I know you do."

"Seth it's not that easy and it's not like that! Would you shut your damn mouth for once and just trust me on this. Like I said, lets head to the beach it'll be easier to explain things if you see for yourself." I said before heading towards the beach not even bothering to wait for Seth's response.

We made our way down to the beach in complete silence. My heartbeat began quickening the closer we got to the beach. I knew Seth could hear it but made no mention of it. I soon saw Tyson and Frankie as the beach with Sam in tow splashing threw the waves and my heart soared with happiness. I knew I had made the right decision because Seth would love and adore his nephew. I only wished Embry would've been here but then again I wasn't so sure about how his acceptance of Tyson would be. But I knew in my heart if Embry never accepted Tyson things would be okay at the end of the day. It wouldn't be easy because Embry belongs in my life and I in his but my first priority is and will always be towards Tyson. Imprint or not. Grabbing Seth to the ground I forced him onto the sand before he could protest and before Tyson saw me.

"Lee, what the hell?"

"Seth, you see those three over there?" I said pointing towards Tyson, Frankie, and Sam.

"Yeah? What about them?" Seth replied looking at them quickly before turning back to look at me.

"Um…that's Tyson Seth." I watched as Seth once again turned to look at them while several emotions ran threw his face; confusion, anger, disbelief and a whole bunch more.

"You had a kid with Tyson Leah?" He sneered at me.

"NO!" I said trying to keep my voice down so they won't hear us. "No, Seth. Do you remember me writing to you about Tyson?"

"Yeah." He growled back.

"What did I write Seth?" I pushed wanting him to figure this out on his own.

"Ugh. I don't know. Something about Valentine's Day being important for you, you thought I would like him, he reminds you of me. Should I go on? Or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on Leah?" I watched him say with annoyance.

"Seth, did I ever once say Tyson was my boyfriend in any of the letters? Think about it, it's not that hard." I said and once again I sat there and watched my brother's face go threw so many emotions if would've been funny in any other situation.

"Lee, Tyson's your kid isn't he?" Seth whimpered out.

Looking back at Tyson a small smile formed on my lips. "Yes."

"Sam's his dad, isn't he?" It came out as a whisper though.

"Yes." I said quite shocked Seth figured that part out so quickly and once again I began sobbing.

"Sshhh, Lee it'll be okay. Everything will be okay. We'll figure this out, I've got your back Lee." Seth said pulling me into a hug once again. "Hey Lee?"

"Yeah Tyke?" I said wiping my face.

"Can I meet him?"

"Really?" I asked grinning like the damn Cheshire cat.

"Yeah."

Getting up quickly with Seth following suit we began walking towards them. It didn't take long for Tyson or Sam to notice them before they came barreling towards me.

"Mommy!" Tyson yelled before jumping into my arms ignoring Seth for the moment. However, Sam noticed Seth right away and he began growling furiously positioning himself between us and Seth. I'm assuming Sam could smell Seth's canine counterpart and was extremely wary of it especially since he didn't know Seth at all. A low growl escaped Seth's mouth but Sam stood his ground. He always would, he would protect the people he loved to the death.

"Seth!" I scolded for truly acting like an animal, and I have to admit he did look rather sheepish after realizing what he did. Then I turned to calm Sam down. After five minutes of reassurance he finally stopped growling but never took his eyes off of Seth and so we all sat down on the sand in a somewhat crude circle.

"Mommy who's that?" Tyson asked pointing at Seth.

"That's your uncle hun."

"Like Uncle Frankie?"

"Yeah just like Uncle Frankie except this is my brother. This is Uncle Seth."

"Cool." Before he got off my lap and made his way to Seth. I saw Sam tense up but I reassured him, petting his head.

"I'm Tyson." Tyke said staring at Seth before climbing into his lap like he knew him his whole life.

"I'm your Uncle Seth." Seth said smiling down at Tyson.

"Oh I know. Mommy just told me." Tyson said quickly back laughing. "I'm Tyson Anthony Clearwater." With that I watched Seth's smile turn into a grin that could've easily beaten the Cheshire cat tenfold. Seth looked up at me with so much happiness radiating from him I know I had made the right choice in telling him.

"Hey Leah? You wanna head back to the house? Tyson was saying he was hungry a little while ago. Oh yeah and Sophie said she's coming up here in a couple of days." Frankie said and I quickly nodded and got up to go home. After doing a quick introduction between Seth and Frankie we made our way back home. But before I could step into the house Seth grabbed my arm and I knew he wanted to talk.

"Tyke, hun I'm going to talk to Uncle Seth really quickly. Go with Uncle Frankie." I said watching Seth hand Tyson over to Frankie.

"Okay." He said and I laughed. My boy always hungry, nothing could keep him away from his food. I watched as he and Frankie went into the house. Sam on the other hand obviously didn't want to leave me outside alone with Seth. Once again I told him it was okay and he relented but not before growling at Seth then turned to go in the house. Walking a couple feet away from the front door, Seth began talking.

"Lee I can't believe it. He's absolutely adorable."

"I know."

"You should be so proud of yourself, doing this all on your own. Does Mom know?"

"Yeah I told her a couple of days ago."

"Oh okay good. Look Lee, I don't want to tell you what to do but you need to tell the pack. I don't think I can keep this to myself."

"No! I'm not telling them, especially now." I practically yelled.

"What do you mean especially now?"

"Not now. Especially not after Emily just let everyone know she can't have kids. I don't want Sam clinging onto Tyson because of that. And I don't want it to seem like I'm rubbing Tyson in Emily's face no matter how much she hurt me I don't want to do that to her."

"It's not about you Leah! It's about Tyson."

"I'm thinking about Tyson!"

"Fine you may think you are protecting him, but he deserves to know who Sam is, or Emily, and Embry!"

"I know that! You don't think I've thought about that, do you even know how much sleep I've lost trying to think of an easy way to do this. But there's no easy way Seth. Someone's going to get hurt and I'll be damned if it's Tyson."

"Leah…"

"Please, Seth. I don't want to argue about this with you. Please try and keep this to yourself until I figure it out."

"I can't promise you that Leah. I wish I could but you know how it is, being in wolf form it's hard to keep secrets."

After a couple minutes of silence, tension thick in the air Seth continued on. "Look, I can probably get out of patrols for three days. I'll have Mom talk to Sam, he may be alpha but we both know he's terrified of Mom's fury. So you've got three days to figure this out. I know it's hard but it's going to be a whole lost worse if Sam and Embry and the rest of the pack find out from me and not you."

"Fine!" I said stomping into the house and trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do in three days. How the hell was I going to tell Sam, or Emily, or especially Embry about Tyson? What the hell was I going to do?


	17. So Done

**So I actually updated sooner than I thought I was. But anyway special thanks to ari11990, elena blackwater, ItsCuzOfTheFame, and Jada91 for reviewing. Here's the new part. I hope you like it. Let me know if you think i should've changed anything.**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

Today was the last day Seth was free of patrol, like he said Sam obliged to Mom's request because if people think I'm a bitch and have a short temper where the hell do they think I got it from? So here I sat in Sam and Emily's living room at fricken 8 o'clock at night attending another damn pack meeting while Mom was spending time with Tyson and Seth was doing who knows what. Sam the dog was still extremely wary of Seth especially after Seth started laughing hysterically when finding out that Sam's name was Sam. He couldn't get over the fact that I had named my dog Sam just like how Captain Barbossa named his monkey Jack in Pirates of the Caribbean. But anyway so here I sat in the meeting and I was desperate to leave and yet I knew I couldn't until I told everyone what was going on.

But how do you tell your first love that you had his child after he dumped you for your cousin? Despite what may have been the reason for the breakup I still believed it was wrong and I deserved to know behind the breakup. Or how do you tell your cousin who committed the ultimate betrayal that not only did you have a kid when she can't herself, but also a kid with the man she was so in love with? Or even how do I tell the man that I am completely in love with that I have a child with another man? What do you do if he really does reject him? Why will I do? I haven't said one word to Embry since I told Seth about Tyson, even now despite being in the same room I was located on the complete opposite side. I was hurt, upset and pissed off. It just hurt so much, Embry siding with Sam and not me his imprint. I was going to tell him the truth but I just don't know anymore. I felt myself rocking back and forth, my heading bobbing trying to stay awake. I hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of days and it seems to have caught up to me but of all places. I really didn't want to fall asleep here, I wanted to go home to Tyson instead. But finally I felt someone pull me towards them and I looked up when I felt Jared's arm snake around my shoulders. Giving him a small smile I gave into my fatigue and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**EMBRY'S POV**

When I saw Jared wrap his arm about Leah I began shaking ever so slightly, a growl escaping my mouth. I didn't want anyone touching _my Leah_ even if I did know it was in a friendly way. The past days I have been a nervous wreck, snapping at any and everyone, Jacob and Quil included. Everyone began avoiding me and Seth, well Seth practically attacked me when he saw me after the whole incident at Sam's the other day. I saw how awful and heartbroken Leah looked when Jared found her down at the beach, after I had left her to cry her eyes out. I should've been the one to comfort her, shit I shouldn't have caused her any pain at all. The crappiest thing though was the fact that I couldn't ask any one of my brother's for advice, their relationship with their imprints was nothing like mine was with Leah. It hurt so much just to see Jared's memories of finding her that I collapsed from the pain. I even planned to tell her how sorry I was when I saw her the next day but she brought up Tyson again and I just snapped. God, I didn't want to her about her precious boyfriend back in who knows where. It fuckin hurt, why the hell didn't she understand that. From that day she refused to talk to me, heck she barely looked at me and it hurt so much more. I would just stare at her from afar, hoping she would give in and embrace me. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out on her, the pain was getting nearly unbearable. Right now I wanted nothing more to pick Jared up and throw him out the window and take my rightful place next to Leah, my Leah. I wanted to feel her heat on me and I was ridiculously thinking about doing exactly what I imagined in my mind to Jared in about three seconds.

Luckily for Jared or perhaps myself we all heard the ding of the oven indicating Emily's muffins were finished. Nothing can keep a hungry werewolf away from food, except probably your imprint. And so I watched as Jared placed Leah gently down onto the couch and ran off to the kitchen. I on the other hand just stared at Leah, who looked so distraught even while she slept. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how without either upsetting her or myself.

"Embry, come and eat." I heard Emily say but I couldn't find my voice. I could see Leah was in pain and the escape sleep usually provides was not granting her any reprieve. She was in pain and I may essentially be the cause, I couldn't, I wouldn't eat until Leah woke up. "Embry, let her sleep she looks like she needs it. Come and eat, it'll do you some good." Emily said again and I simply just shook my head no in response. I knew there would be lots of food left, ever since Emily found out that she was barren she was cooking up stuff like there was no tomorrow.

"Embry go and get something to eat now." Sam commanded coming up behind Emily embracing her. I looked up and scowled at him, I didn't want to leave Leah even if it was only to go to the next room. "She'll be fine for ten minutes."

Against my will I got up and obeyed my orders. I piled food onto my plate and sat down among my pack and began shoveling food not bothering to taste it or enjoy it. The faster I ate the faster I can get back to Leah. I heard murmurs of conversation from my brothers but didn't bother to pay attention to listen. I could hear Leah whimpering ever so slightly while she slept and it hurt more and more every time. But an order was an order I needed to eat according to Sam. However, not even five minutes later I heard the worst noise possible. Leah let out a blood-curling scream that chilled me to the bones. I got up so quickly I flew the table forward knocking Jacob and Quil out of their chairs. But I didn't care as I made my way towards Leah. When she came into view I saw sweat beads all over her face and she was tossing and turning like there was no tomorrow. I made a move to wake her but was stopped my Sam's hand, looking at him he shook his head while I in turn growled at him.

"Don't Embry." Sam persisted.

"Why the hell not Uley?" I sneered at him.

"Just don't. Whatever she is dreaming about apparently has been bothering her for the past couple of days. She needs to figure it out."

"What the heck are you talking about now? Get out of my way." I said making a move to approach her again. But when I did, she rolled over once again revealing a deep scar running along her lower tummy and my eyes widened while I heard Sam gulp loudly. What the hell was that from? I know she wasn't injured from any vamps we've run into, I won't let her within ten feet of one. She must have gotten it before she phased, but when? Why? How? Soon the rest of the pack began piling in and noticed Sam and I frozen to the ground. Following our eyes they too noticed the giant scar that looked like it caused Leah a lot of pain. I heard someone who sounded like Paul say woah, shocked and surprised as well. How the hell did none of us notice this before? How could you not notice it? A giant scar ran across her lower body, a huge ass scar. What the hell? I don't know how long we were there standing, staring at Leah almost as if we were all mesmerized by her scar.

"What the hell?" I whimpered out. "Sam when did she get that?"

"I don't know." Was he's sad response as if he was in pain himself. Swinging around I looked at all of my brothers hoping one of them had the answer I was looking for. But they all had blank stares on their faces as well. I heard the approach of Emily but made no attempt to look at her, that was until I heard her gasp and drop the plate of food she had obviously brought for Leah.

"Emily?" Sam said making his way to her quickly. "What happened?"

"That…" Emily said pointing her finger at Leah's scar.

"I know hun. I know. We all just saw it now, we're just trying to figure out how she got it." Sam said stroking her cheek, wiping away the tears that had quickly formed.

"Sam…" She whimpered "I know how she got it."

"What? How?" I said quickly cutting Sam's response off.

"My mom has the same scar Sam." She replied never taking her eyes off of Leah.

"What? Emily what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sam. That scar, Leah's scar, you get that from when you have a C-section." Emily said now breaking out into sobs.

C-section? What? No, that would mean Leah had a kid with this Tyson fellow. I had no chance with her, no matter what. What was I going…

I never got to finish my thought before Leah sprang up looking like a deer caught in headlights. She looked around frantically before resting her eyes on Emily and Sam. "What, what is going?" Leah said looking at everyone before once again resting her eyes on Emily.

"Lee?" Jared said rather timidly.

"Yeah Jay?" She said never taking her eyes off of Emily.

"How did you get that?" He continued pointing his finger at her tummy. What the hell? Why can't I talk right now? I wanna be the one asking her all these questions.

"What? What are you talking about?" Leah said before looking at Jared. Following his fingers we all heard her heart skip a beat and before any of us could even blink she was out the front door running at top speed down the street. My brothers and I soon followed suit, Sam included, barreling after her. Unluckily for us, Leah was smart remaining on the street so none of us could phase to catch up to her. Whether it was in wolf form or human, Leah could beat us all in the blink of an eye; her smaller size making any us look like tortoises when we ran. I could feel the confusion, hurt, and many other emotions not only emitting from myself but my brothers even though we weren't in wolf form. We all grew even more confused when we realized Leah had run to her home but past it, where the heck was my girl going?

I soon found out the answer when she made her way to what use to Old Lady Grace's house. The gossip around town was the rich white lady from L.A. had bought it so why the heck was Leah heading there. I kept running as well as everyone else desperate to catch up to Leah. As soon as we got of the main road, every single one of us phased and quickly caught up to Leah who had refused to phase. Hearing our quick approach must have startled her and she tripped falling to the ground loudly. The emotions and thoughts running threw everyone's mind right now was chaotic. Leah turned ever so slightly to look at all of us and for the first time since I imprinted on her I saw true and utter fear emitting from them. Despite everything that was just figured out within a few seconds just a couple of minutes ago I was not prepared for what happened next. One second I hear Sam bark at Leah, trying to get to her to phase and the next second a small boy came barreling out at top speed running towards Leah holding something in his hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!" The little boy said at the top of his lungs before using what I now saw was a toy fire truck, to hit Sam straight across the nose causing a small gash to form. Instinctually, Sam growled lowly but not low enough. Leah noticed and stared at Sam fire in her eyes. At that noise, what I would've thought was a large dog before I first phased came charging out placing himself in between Leah and the boy that was now known to be her son. The dog stood there despite being not even a third of our size, growling defensively and aggressively.

The next thing I know Sue came running out of the house with a pale girl in tow who before Leah I would've pegged as being extremely beautiful.

"Tyson come here!" I heard Sue say.

_Tyson, that's Tyson?_ I heard someone say.

_I thought Tyson was her boyfriend, not her son._

_Leah has a kid. With who?_

I was so confused at the moment I couldn't even figure out who was thinking what. But I saw Leah's eyes widen and Sue picked him quickly and walked back into the house despite the boy's protests and the dog soon followed looking upset that his boy was upset. Soon the only ones left were us in wolf form, Leah still lying on the ground, and the pale woman looking at all of us. No one seemed to bothered by the fact that a complete stranger now knew our secret, no we were all more concerned and caught up with the fact Leah, my Leah had a son that none of us knew about. Well that was before the wind blew a gust of wind our way sending the pale girls' scent our way.

_Vampire!_ Paul thought, growling viciously while the others echoed the same thoughts except Sam who had remained eerily silent.

"Sophie? You, you're a vampire?" I heard Leah's trembling voice ask.

"Leah, I'm only ha…" This girl named Sophie began but it was soon turned into screams of pain. Somehow without me even noticing Sam has circled around and attacked the girl causing her to fall to the ground.

"SAM!" Leah screamed. "NOOOO!" Before she flew herself at the girl in a protective stance. By then the whole pack began snarling and growling, me being the loudest. I wanted her the hell away from that girl, that vampire. It was then we all saw the blood covering Leah's body. Vampires don't bleed, as weird as that seemed since they drank it and all. Any time we came across a vampire and ripped them apart no blood ever came out it just remained in the body or something strange like that. At that sight we all began whimpering, pawing at the ground. None of us could ignore the sobs being emitted from Leah.

"Lee?" I heard Sophie say. "Lee?"

"Yeah Soph?" Leah said in between sobs.

"You gotta finish it." She mumbled out.

"Finish what Soph?"

"I'm dying Leah." Sophie whimpered out then winced at the pain running threw her body.

"NO! You are not going to die on me Sophie." Leah screamed.

"Leah, you have to. This is the way it has to be."

"NO! You can fix yourself or whatever vampires do, I know you're a vampire Sophie I don't care. Please, please don't leave me."

"Lee, I'm only half vampire; I'm going to die tonight there's no way around it. I knew this was going to happen one day. I knew you would end up being the one to kill me." Sophie said calmly looking Leah straight in the eyes.

"SOPHIE! What are you talking about?" Leah said angry and confusion thick in her voice.

"Leah, I just know okay. Just please. It hurts Leah, it hurts a lot."

"NO! I will not be the one to kill you, you will not die on me."

"Lee, I'm going to die anyway. If you don't kill me now I'm only to suffer for that much longer. If you love me at all, please do this for me."

"Soph, you know I love you, like my sister. Please, please don't leave me. Don't do this." Leah said tears now streaming down her face.

"Lee, please." Sophie said tears streaming down her face as well. "Just be happy with life, everything will work out for you that I promise you. It's time Lee."

"No, no it can't be."

"Leah, please."

"Okay." Leah said slowly, convulsing from her sobs.

"Lee, you are an amazing person don't ever doubt that. I could've never asked for a better sister. I love you Lee."

"I love you too Soph." Leah whimpered out yet again. I watched as Sophie nodded once causing Leah to phase delivering the last blow to Sophie's mangled body. One short scream was heard before it was silent yet again. Leah phased back, sobbing so violently it looked like she was on the verge of phasing. I saw Jared phase and soon everyone followed suit.

"Leah?" Jared began.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Leah screamed. "Just leave me alone."

"Leah?" Sam said this time. Before all of our eyes I saw Leah launch herself at Sam, punching and kicking him screaming all the obscenities she knew. Grabbing her from behind I held her tightly wanting to stop her assault on him.

"Don't touch me!" Leah said elbowing me in the gut.

"Leah…" I began trying my luck.

"Just fucking leave, all of you." Leah said take several steps backwards before turning to look me straight in the eyes. "I'm done. So done, with all of you."


	18. Like Father Like Son

**Special Thanks to: Elena Blackwater: glad you liked that Tyson whacked Sam, pretty classic for a little three year old to stand up to a wolf that vamps are suppose to be terrified of, Lorelei Eve: yes I wanted Leah to woman up to, but she's stubborn well you know being Leah but I like to think that if they hadn't found the scar she would've told them before Seth did also it's okay you said that about Sophie I was going to develop her more but changed my mind at the last minute so you are right she wasn't much of a character, EmoE: wtf chapter? haha that made me laugh so hard for some reason, ItsCuzOfTheFame: nope they dont know who the father is, and I tried to make the paragraphs smaller this time, hope it's better to read!, ari11990: thank you! I'm sad about Sophie too actually, Jada 91: you are kinda on the money about them not letting her, EmmyBabexxx: haha yes you were! I actually knew she would be a vamp but I didn't know till I wrote the last chapter that she would die. I was toying with the idea of Seth imprinting on her but changed my mind, and ravenwhitlock33: I'm not an Emily fan either but i felt bad for her too. And yes Tyson definitely has some aspects of Sam in him. for reviewing. You guys are awesome. **

**EMBRY'S POV**

"_I'm done, so done with all of you."_

When I heard that I finally found my voice, finally!

"Leah, no." I said confidently walking towards her, I would not let her walk away from me.

"No what asshole?" She said eyes filled with tears. "Don't come any closer Call."

At that I stopped my confidence gone, she hadn't called me Call since that first day we all saw her down at the beach. It hurt to think she is truly trying to distance herself from me, she is that hurt at what has played out only minutes before. I didn't know this Sophie girl but obviously they had been extremely close and now because of once again Uley Leah was hurting. I heard Sam walk towards Sophie's body, probably to burn it. But he didn't get to take two steps before Leah exploded into her wolf form standing protectively over her friends' body, growling and snarling at Sam. I was grateful for this for only one reason, I didn't want anyone to be seeing my Leah naked.

We in turn all phased again, I was not prepared though for the onslaught flood of emotions and thoughts all being emitted from Leah. Sophie was her stability in her time away from La Push, Sophie in a way healed Leah, and Sophie made things so much easier for her when no one else could. I stood there in silence listening to Leah's thought while Sam attempted to communicate with her. But there was no getting through to her right now, even an alpha command couldn't affect her in this state of mind.

She continued snarling and growling but I did not miss the tears that were still escaping from her eyes. She was heartbroken, she killed her best friend, blatantly murdered her so she wouldn't suffer any longer. She didn't know what to do, Sophie had been her rock for the past two years, her best friend. She had already lost one best friend to Sam three years ago and now she has lost her second one because of the same man. If I could I would've attacked him myself, hurt him for hurting Leah, cause him as much pain and he has caused her.

I don't know how long we were all standing there watching Leah. It was like she didn't even notice us anymore, she was blinded by her grief and sorrow. I wanted to comfort her so badly but without her knowing whenever one of us even attempted to get any closer to her, her growls and snarls started up again. Whenever Sam tried was the worse though, she would actually begin foaming at the mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth walking down the street blissfully unaware of what was going on. But as soon as he noticed all of us in wolf form including Leah he phased mid jump questioning what was going on. I don't know who showed him but the next thing I knew, I saw the memory of Sam attacking Sophie and Leah having to finish the job playing in my mind. But after Seth was caught up he moved putting himself between us and Leah, growling and snarling even more madly than she had been. If he hadn't been preventing me from getting closer to Leah I would've applauded him, Seth was an amazing brother. Despite being the younger sibling, Seth had become the man of the house and had truly stepped up to the plate when it came to protecting Leah but then again he had always protected Leah even when no one else did.

"Leah?" I heard Sue say from the porch. "Tyson's asking for you."

With that Leah sprinted towards the porch phasing and running into the house without a second glance towards anyone. Sue refused to look at us any longer, slamming the door shut as soon as Leah entered the house. As soon as we all heard the click of the door, every single one of us phased.

"What the hell have you done Uley?" Seth snarled running towards Sam, pushing his chest with so much anger and force Sam stumbled back slightly.

"Seth it's not what you think." Sam said trying to remain calm although we could all see his struggle.

"What? That she's a vampire? Did you even look at her, she has blue eyes. Blue eyes Sam! What vampire do we know has colored eyes besides yellow or red. She also had a heart beat from the memories you've all showed me Sam." Seth growled back. "So don't you dare tell me it isn't what I think, because I figured all that out from your memories. You don't even know how much you've messed things up for yourself." Seth turned and walked towards the door before Sam could respond. Before he could enter though, Sam spoke again.

"You knew about Tyson didn't you?"

"I just found out." Seth replied turning back around.

"What do you mean just found out?" I jumped in yelling, upset because Leah had kept such a big secret from me. I would've understood, I don't care if she had a kid with someone else, I love her why wouldn't she just fricken let me.

"Don't you dare yell at me Call." Seth growled. "She wanted to tell you the other day when she came to Sam's house, but you stubbornly refused. So don't you dare be mad at me Call, be mad at yourself. She was trying to protect Tyson, and Emily."

"Emily? What does this have to do with Emily Seth?" Sam asked.

"Wait, I thought, didn't Leah…I thought Leah told you." Seth stammered out.

"Told us what Seth?" I asked.

"What does Tyson have to do with Emily?" Sam repeated while Seth eyes widened and his heart began rapidly beating. Seeing all our confusion, Seth began stumbling backwards looking like a crazed man.

"Seth, how old is Tyson?" Jared questioned this time. Seth refused to answer just continued to take several more steps backwards.

"Seth stop, answer the question now!" Sam commanded.

"He's going to be three on Valentine's Day okay." Seth blurted out while going into a halt as if he was cemented to the ground.

Three? Three! That would mean, she was pregnant when she left? She was pregnant when Sam dumped her, she was pregnant by Sam!

"Three?" Sam whimpered out, staring at Seth while I noticed tears began glistening in his eyes.

"Yes three." Seth repeated.

With double conformation, Sam turned around and phased immediately sprinting towards the neighboring forest. A mournful howl could be heard throughout all of La Push. My brothers and I all looked at each other knowing and feeling every emotion being thrown in that howl. Sorrow, regret, and most of all pain.

"Embry. Go get Leah for me." Seth said, still commanded not to move. But I couldn't move, I was still floored by what I just found out, what we all just found out. What did this mean for me and Leah? Or even me and Tyson? Shit, what about Sam, Leah, AND Tyson? What does this mean for any one us. "Embry, please." Seth asked again but I was still unable to find my legs or will to move. Jared took it upon himself to do what Seth had asked and he made his way towards the front door and knocked lightly. Sue opened it with a scowl on her face that could have easily rivaled Leah's.

"Can I help you Jared?" Sue said through clenched teeth causing Jared to flinch ever so slightly.

"Could you call Leah for us please." Jared said quickly, mumbling over his words.

"Why should I?" Sue said back. "My daughter just had her best friend die, murdered actually, she is in no state of mind to talk to any of you."

"Sue, please." Jared said slightly relenting.

"It's Mrs. Clearwater to you boy." Sue practically growled until she heard Seth's voice and her face softened.

"Mom, please." Seth whimpered facing her slightly. "Sam knows, he made me tell him. He took off into the forest, Leah has to talk to him."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. If she comes out she comes out, if not stay the hell away from her until then. And take care of Sophie's body, figure out a way to make it look like an animal attack somewhere in the forest and report it to the police, she will have a proper burial you hear me boys." To which we all nodded. "And no one, I repeat no one, will tell Emily about Tyson. No one." She finished before shutting the door. I just stood there dazed staring mindlessly into space.

"Em?" I heard while being shaken simultaneously but I refused to acknowledge whoever it was.

"Embry damnit!" And I fell to the ground, feeling pain run through my jaw.

"What the hell?" I growled glaring at my attacker only to see Jake looking down at me. "You bastard what the hell was that for?"

"Look Em, I know you are freaked out we all are but we gotta do what Sue said. So move it." I wanted to refuse to listen to him but I could hear the underlying command given. Even though Jake wasn't alpha, he was beta and his commands had to be listened to because of that. With that I alongside my brothers moved towards Sophie's body but then froze because Leah had once again came barreling out the door standing over Sophie's body, protecting it.

"Lee, we're not going to burn her." Seth said calmly staring straight at her. "She'll get a proper burial like how I know you want. Lee, please." With that Leah looked at him, stepped away from the body and sprinted into the forest before I could even blink an eye.

**LEAH'S POV**

"Tyke?" I said running towards the back bedroom knowing that's where he would be. "Tyke, what's wrong?"

"Mommy!" Tyke said sitting up and jumping into my arms. "Mommy, I can't sleep. Can you hold me please?"

"Of course hun." I said putting him back down on the bed, lying next to him.

"Mommy the wolves didn't hurt you right?" Tyson asked staring at me intensely.

"No, hun. You and Sam scared them away good." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Okay good." He exclaimed before shutting his eyes, not even a minute had passed before I could hear his breathing slow down. Just like his father, Sam would always pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I turned when I heard the door open to see Mom sit her head in. "Lee?"

"Yeah Mom?" I whispered not wanting to wake Tyson up.

"Can you come out here? We have a situation."

"Okay." I said quickly before gently getting up without disturbing Tyson. What was I going to do tomorrow? What about Sophie? I wanted her to have a proper burial, she deserved one. I don't care if she was a vampire, in the two years I knew and lived with her she never hurt a fly and Tyson absolutely adored her. How was I going to tell him that his dreams had finally come true after all this time? How can I tell him somehow his nightmares had actually turned into reality? I made my way quickly into the kitchen finding Mom pacing back and forth.

"Here." She said sticking out two letters, one addressed to me and the other addressed to Frankie. "Sophie sent Frankie back to L.A. as soon as she got here, and she gave me these before we went outside, before well you know."

"Okay." I whispered, tears filling my eyes seeing Sophie's handwriting, grabbing the letters and turning to leave.

"Wait, Lee there's more."

"Yes?" I whimpered out, not knowing if I could handle anything else today.

"Sam knows."

"Sam knows what?" I said whipping around quickly, I mean I already know Sam knows who Tyson is now. I was there damn it.

"He knows how old Tyson is, Seth told him."

"WHAT?" I snarled. "That little sh…"

"Sam commanded him Leah, he didn't have a choice. Sam found out and took off into the forest. You need to find him and talk to him"

"NO!" I snarled again, beginning to tremble slightly.

"Leah Marie, Sam deserves to know." Sue said ignoring my shaking.

"Sam deserves nothing! Nothing, he attacked Sophie! He murdered my best friend and the first person Tyson thought of as family! He deserves nothing from me." I said shaking even more furiously although trying desperately to keep my cool, I in no way wanted Mom looking like Emily.

"Lee…" Mom whispered. "Please, Daddy would've wanted you to talk to him."

Stammering back as if I was slapped across the face I retaliated, "That's low Mom even for you. How dare you use Daddy to get me to talk to Sam. How dare you!"

"Lee, you will do as I say young lady!" Mom retorted angrily.

"I stopped being a young lady the minute that stick turned pink Mother." I snapped back, shaking furiously now. "And you are in my house, you don't get to tell me what to do. Not anymore!"

"Lee, please do it for Tyson." Mom tried again once last time knowing she had gone too far with her last comment, also knowing full well that she no longer had any authority to tell me what to do.

"Fine." I said dashing out of the house, wanting to get away from Mom before I hurt her. Once I hit the porch I exploded and dashed towards Sophie when I saw the boys slowly walking towards her. Standing protectively over her I dared anyone to cross me.

_Stay away from her._

"Lee, we're not going to burn her." Seth said calmly staring straight at me. "She'll get a proper burial like how I know you want. Lee, please." With that I looked at him, stepped away from Sophie and sprinted into the forest without a second glance.

Once I got away, I focused on finding Sam. Digging through my own thoughts, sorrow and pain I could finally hear Sam's thought, filled with so many emotions it almost matched my own. I could see where he was in the forest pacing back and forth, I couldn't even tell if he knew I was phased as well. So instead I sprinted to where he was, upon seeing him I growled lowly causing him to snap his head up quickly.

_Leah._

_Uley._ Was all I said before I attacked, going for his jugular. I wanted to hurt him, hurt him like how he hurt Sophie, hurt me, hurt Tyson in an unconscious way. I wanted to inflict pain on him like there was no tomorrow.

Pulling and tugging I let my inner wolf take over, I was fighting on pure instinct here. My anger was giving me only a slight advantage but let's face it Sam was an older wolf and I was only about two thirds his size. But I was nimble. I felt Sam biting and nipping at him, holding back his power afraid to hurt me, that last thought stopped me dead in my tracks.

_Afraid to hurt me?_ I growled at him who had moved a couple of feet away from my snapping jaws. _That's never stopped you before._

_Leah I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me._

_I don't believe anything you say, not anymore Uley._

_  
Lee…why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about Tyson?_ Sam said trying to change the subject quickly. I didn't respond, I was unable to. Thanks to him and his precious command I wasn't allowed to think about Tyson in wolf form. At that thought, I felt Sam relinquish the command he had placed onto me._ Lee, what didn't you tell me?_

Finally being able to think about Tyson I snapped.

_Why? WHY? You wanna know why, because the day I was going to tell you I was pregnant you broke up with me. YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR MY COUSIN! No explanation, no remorse, nothing. Simply said what you had to say and you two left with each other skipping off into your merrily happy fucking after. I was going to tell you, I wanted to tell you. God, do you know how scared I was? Huh? Can you even fathom what I was feeling at the time?_

_Lee.._

_No, no you don't! I had all the people I ever cared anything about, excluding Seth abandon me, ditch me, feed me to the God damn wolves. _

_You still should've told me Leah. I'm his father._

_No! No you are not his father Uley, you are nothing but a damn sperm donor just like your father. The statement 'like father, like son' suits you well. You have absolutely no say about Tyson or anything associated with Tyson. He is my son, MY son. Not yours, but mine. You will stay away from him Uley, if it's the last thing I do I will keep you away from him._

_He's my son too Leah!_ Sam said getting angry for the first time since I began talking.

_He is not your son, he is my son. You will stay away from him, Uley. I will not let you hurt him._

_I would never hurt him!_ Sam countered.

_Oh really, like how you said you would never hurt me? Or hurt Emily? _I sneered, angry at the mere mention of her name. _You've already hurt him Sam, Tyson loves Sophie, loved Sophie and you are the reason she is dead. You've hurt him and you've hurt me enough. You are not going anywhere near him Uley._

_He deserves to know his father. This isn't about you and it's not about me. It's about Tyson. Think about Tyson Leah._

_I AM! I am thinking about Tyson, that's all I ever do in anything I do. Tyson is always there in the forefront. Tyson always come first, always. He comes before the pack, before you, before my imprint, and before my life. So don't you dare sit there and tell me to think about Tyson. I've been thinking about Tyson for three years now Uley, three years! You've only know about him for what 30 minutes? So don't you dare sit there insinuating that I'm not thinking about Tyson, don't you dare._

_Leah please. I want to get to know him, I want him in my life._

_NO! You only want him in your life because your precious Emily can't have kids for you. Well that's too damn bad Uley. Deal with it, accept it._

_Leah don't make me command you._ Sam threatened.

_Don't threaten me Sam. You should realize nothing comes before a mother and her child's safety, nothing. You can try command me all you like, but I can guarantee you it won't work not when it comes to Tyson. _I responded furiously, trying desperately not to attack.

_Leah, please. I'm begging you. I know what I did to you, to your friend was wrong. But please, let me get to know Tyson._

_No._

With that, Sam attacked me head on knocking me straight into a tree. I yelped from the feel of my bones breaking. I laid there unable to move because of the pain, but I could see Sam, the giant black wolf circling me. Nipping at me here and there, cutting me open even more than I already was. There was no getting through to Sam, he wasn't human, not right now. Right now he was all wolf, thinking and acting like the animal we all morph into. I shut my eyes when I saw him sprint towards me one last time, delivering the deadly blow. But it never came. Instead I opened my eyes to see a grey wolf with black spots standing between me and Sam, growling fiercely and furiously.

_Embry._ Was the last thing I thought before I passed out from the pain.

* * *

**To Ravenwhitlock33: I actually used your idea about the letter in order to explain Sophie and all the things she said/did. Originally it was going to be Frankie explaining things to her but after your suggestion I changed my mind, so thank you for that. So I hope you don't mind?!?**


	19. Are You My Daddy?

**Special thanks to Elena Blackwater, ravenwhitlock33, bethaneejayne, ari11990, ItsCuzOfTheFame, brittanylee k., Midday Moonlight, fusedtwilight, Jada91, and EmoE for reviewing. You guys are amazing!!! And special shout out to L. Clearwater who sent me a PM to make sure I update, sorry for taking so long! I loved reading all your guys thoughts especially about Sam and Embry and everyone else. It's so easy to hate on Sam right? Haha well let's continue Tyson and Leah's story shall we. Read, review, let me know what you think. You know the drill! But most of all enjoy!!**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

I woke up with the left side of my body aching, remembering that was the side that flew into the tree when Sam hit me. I groaned in pain causing Embry who I didn't realize was lying on the ground to shoot up.

"Leah? Leah, thank God you're up." Embry said standing over me, sweeping my hair out of my face. God he was beautiful. "I was so worried about you." Embry continued, sitting next to me on the bed.

"What happened?" I said with a raspy voice.

"Sam attacked you."

"No I know that. What happened after you came?" I said my voice getting stronger with each passing second.

"I got to you guys first, actually stopping Sam slightly but then we almost got into it before the rest of the guys got there and stopped us. He tried to stop by a couple of hours ago but oh man your mom was so pissed and started screaming at him, slapped him a couple of times actually. I swear he almost peed his pants. " Embry finished with a small laugh. "We have a pack meeting tomorrow about it."

"How long have I been out? Where's Tyson? Where am I?" I said now frantic, rushing to get up.

Holding me down slightly Embry responded "You've only been out maybe five, six hours. Tyson is still sleeping in his room and you are in your room right now."

Breathing a sigh of relief I relaxed, closing my eyes lying back down comfortably on the bed, relishing in the fact that Embry's warmth being emitted from his hand was so pleasurable it seemed sinful.

"Leah?" Embry spoke in a timid voice causing my eyes to flicker open with confusion.

"What's wrong Embry?" I said resting my hand onto his.

"I'm sorry." Okay now I was really confused.

"Sorry about what?"

"For not talking to you. For being mad about Tyson." He said solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Embry. It's not your fault. I knew you guys all thought Tyson was my boyfriend or something and I didn't care to correct you. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you sooner." Staring at Embry I saw him have some type of internal struggle before he began to slowly lower his face towards mine but I jumped outta bed before he could even attempt to stop me.

"I gotta check on Tyson." I said walking towards the door.

"Leah…"

"I gotta check on Tyson, Embry. I think you should leave, I'll talk to you later." I said now walking out the door, shaking slightly. I didn't understand what I was doing, why was I still fighting the imprint. Obviously Embry was okay with Tyson since he just tried to kiss me but yet I'm still running away from him. Walking into Tyson's room, I calmed down upon seeing him sleeping. Sam looked up at me from the ground before passing back out, watching over his boy. Lying down next to him wrapping my arm around him I went back to sleep, hoping the next time I woke up my side would be completely healed. I dreaded what lay ahead of me, things were only going to get worse before they even begun to get better. The only thing that I knew was, I would do anything to ensure that my son did not get hurt anymore. Anything.

I woke up with a start when I heard the sound of Sam growling from the ground. Obviously someone had come into the house that Sam did not like or something else was going on. Looking out the window, I noticed the sun was rising and I quietly crept out of bed and made my way towards the front door. Massaging my side, I was ecstatic to discover that I was now completely healed. Walking down my short hallway I approached the front door, not ready for who stood before me.

"Hi Leah."

Stopping in my tracks I looked into the person's eyes. "Hello Emily." I replied blankly. I couldn't figure out my emotions towards her. On one hand, I was still angry at her for betraying the relationship we had but on the other hand I felt for her not being able to have kids. Having Tyson was the greatest day of my life, motherhood was not always what its cracked up to be but it's worth every second.

"I know it's early but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you, talk to you actually. Sam told me about Tyson." She stammered out looking at me quickly before moving her gaze to the ground. I could smell the saltiness associated with tears and a string on heart tightened. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, if I had known maybe I would've…"

"What? What would you have done Emily?" I sneered. "Not fall in love with my boyfriend? Or not betray someone you once called your sister. If you knew I was pregnant you would've left Sam alone, but because you didn't know you it makes what you did okay. "

"No! That's not what I'm trying to say. It was just he, he was so persistent Leah. You don't know how hard I tried."

"It doesn't matter how hard you tried Emily because at the end of the day all that matters is that you gave up the fight. I would've never given up the fight if the roles had been reversed."

"That's not fair Leah."

"Well life isn't fair Emily, don't come preaching to the choir."

"I didn't come here to fight with you Leah." Emily said finally looking back up at me.

"Well what did you come here for Emily? Did you think now because of some half-ass apology and the truth being known I would welcome you with open arms? You thought I would simply brush everything aside, water under the bridge. I don't think so." I growled and shaking slightly. "I think you should leave."

"NO!" Emily replied taking a step towards me. You would think being scarred from one werewolf would have taught her some common sense to step away from an angry werewolf not towards one. "I didn't come here expecting things to be fixed like that Leah, I came here to see if you were okay. Sam told me about Sophie."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION SAM AND SOPHIE IN THE SAME SENTENCE EVER AGAIN." I bellowed, my shaking increasing greatly which in turn this time Emily took a step back, her eyes widening. "Like I said, I think you should leave." At this Emily simply nodded and turned towards the front door. Closing my eyes in frustration I took several deep breathes trying to calm myself down.

"Leah?"

"I thought you were leaving." I said flinging my eyes open to glare at her.

"I know I have no right to ask you this, but please let Sam get to know Tyson." She said pleading, tears in her eyes.

"You're right. You have no right to ask me that."

"Leah, look I know you owe me nothing, and you don't owe Sam anything but please. I've never seen Sam this upset about something before. It's worse then how he freaked out when you first left, he's even more upset then the time he hurt me. Leah I'm begging you from the bottom of my heart."

"It's funny because I think you are heartless, so from the saying 'from the bottom of my heart' means nothing coming from you. You should leave. Now."

"Leah…"

"Now Emily."

"Mommy?" I heard Tyson's sleepy voice say from behind me, whipping around I saw him approach me. Picking him up and kissing him on the forehead I turned to face Emily once again.

"It's time for you to leave Emily." I said, taking in her intense stare at Tyson with narrowed eyes.

"Mommy, who's that?" Tyson asked rubbing his eyes with one hand and pointing at Emily with the other.

"Nobody Tyson." I said quickly watching Emily wince and whimper as if in pain. "Goodbye Emily." I quipped before turning around not caring if she remained there and headed into the kitchen to cook Tyson breakfast. After making Tyson's favorite of pancakes in the shapes of dinosaurs I sat there in the living room watching once again The Incredibles with him. I tried hard to focus my mind on the movie, avoiding reality. Suddenly remembering the letter Sophie had written me I jumped out of the couch returning to the kitchen leaving a content Tyson and Sam to finish watching the movie. Staring at the envelope with her exquisite handwriting tears began forming in my eyes even before I opened it's contents. With shaky hands I tore it open and began reading.

* * *

_**Leah,**_

_**As clique as this may sound, but if you are reading this then my time has come to an end and you finally know the truth about me. Yes I am not human. I am a vampire, was a vampire. Well only half actually. My father was a vampire who fell in love with my human mother. Remember me telling you my mom died giving birth to me, well yeah. Being a half vampire does have it's draw backs.**_

_**I want you to know that I love you like the family I never had, the sister I always wished for. You allowed me to be an aunt to an amazing boy, Tyson is truly blessed to have you as a mother and you are blessed to have him as a son. For years I wished to have my own children but like I said being a half vamp has it's drawbacks but you and Tyson filled a giant void in my heart.**_

_**I know you are probably feeling so confused, angry, and hurt right now. I don't know if you know this, but sometimes vampires possess special gifts. My gift, well more like burden allowed me to see someone's demise including my own. The second I saw you, your future had no ending. It was if you continued living forever, it bothered me so much at first. Actually it bothered me until I came here to La Push but then I smelled the scent associated with a shapeshifter. You are not a werewolf but a shapeshifter just so you know. But once I smelled the scent I finally understood so much more, as a shapeshifter you won't age for a long time.. You see when I was finally able to understand my visions I didn't know what was going on, I was unable to accurately decipher the visions.. You were destined to end my life Leah plain and simple. I know you are probably getting extremely angry right now reading this but it's the truth. In my vision there was a beautiful grey wolf ending my life, taking my last breathe away.. Please don't beat yourself up about this, my visions are definite there is no changing what fate and destiny has in store for us, not when it comes to the finale. I've lived a long life Leah, a wonderful life especially these past two years with you and Tyson but my time has come and it is, it was my time to go.**_

_**I know you are hurting right now and you are angry at the black wolf who will be the first one to attack me but please stay strong for yourself and for Tyson. You are the strongest person I knew Leah, don't ever forget that. I met your mother Sue, she is amazing; lean on her when it gets hard. I know how hard this must be for you especially since your father just passed away and so have I but you must keep on living life Leah. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Remind Tyson how much I love him and care about him, please. Also stop being so damn stubborn Leah Marie Clearwater. Let Sam meet his son, do it for Tyson and if that's not motivation enough then do it for me; for my memory. I love you my beautiful sister.**_

_**Loving always,**_

_**Sophie Noel Andrews**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

With tears streaming down my face, I sobbed and sobbed quietly as not to worry Tyson and cried over everything had happened. I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't even know what I wanted to do. Deep down I knew what I should do, but doing it was a whole another story. I knew what Sophie had said right, what she's been saying this whole time was right but I couldn't find it in me to will myself to even consider it. Reading Sophie's letter again I hastily and quickly before I lost my nerves grabbed Tyson and Sam and headed out the door, walking on the street towards the place I swore I would never take Tyson.

"Mommy where are we going?" Tyson said lifting his head up to look at me.

"Ssshhh, baby. I'll tell you when we get there." I said rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him although I think it soothed me more. Walking on the small flower lined walk way I was almost on the verge of hyperventilating. _Do it for me; for my memory._ Damn Sophie. I kept telling myself to remain calm because if I was nervous and uncomfortable then Tyson would be which would only make Sam nervous and this whole thing would not end pretty. Each step became harder to take and there was only three but it just didn't seem to end. I heard the pack inside, smelled every single of them actually including Seth. Why the heck was Seth here? _'We have a pack meeting tomorrow about it actually.'_ Before I could even think to reconsider my decision I walked into the house which had eerily gone silent. I came to find every pack member as well as Emily, Kim, and Rachel gathered in the living room, all staring at me then quickly moving on to stare at Tyson. Tyson uneasy from all the intense stares instantly became tense which in turn made Sam begin growling at the people intimidating his boy. Putting Tyson down who only clung onto my leg with all his might I spoke for the first time since entering the house. "Hi Guys. Um…this is Tyson."

You know how in movies or tv shows when things get awkward they put in that cricket noise, well that's what this moment reminded me of. Jared was smiling at me encouragingly as well as Kim and Seth looked as if trying to decided if I needed defending or protection. Sam and Embry got up right away and made their way towards me only to have Sam the dog blocking their path, growling furiously.

"No, Sam. Stop it." I scolded.

"I didn't do anything Leah." Sam stammered out, clearly choosing his words wisely as not to upset me even more.

"I wasn't talking to you Sam. I was talking to my dog." I said petting Sam's head.

"You named your dog Sam?" Paul bellowed out with a grin. After a nod, he burst out laughing finding it hilarious that I named him Sam. "Aw man Leah, fricken classic." Who would've ever thought I would one day appreciate Paul's no balls approach to life, he had effectively killed the awkwardness in the room with his little comment. Picking Tyson back up I walked further into the living room sitting down next to Seth. Sam snorted at Seth once before turning around to face the group full of stranger he did not know and now viewed as threats to his family of two.

"Mommy, who are they?" Tyson whispered into my ear although due to super enhanced hearing everyone of the pack members heard.

"Um…their your aunts and uncles actually." I whispered back not knowing what else to call them.

"Woah, more aunts and uncles. Just like Uncle Frankie, and Uncle Seth, and Aunty Sophie!" He exclaimed turning around to face them with a grin that looked so much like Seth's.

"Yeah hun, just like Aunty Sophie." I whimpered back, fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. Seth instinctively began rubbing my back trying to soothe me. Great cue the awkward silence once again.

"What's their names?" Tyson said before deciding to climb into Seth's lab, getting himself comfortable to which Seth looked ecstatic to be near his nephew once again.

"Well, hun. Let's see that's your Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim." I said pointing at them in which they both gave small waves. "That's your Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel. That's Uncle Quil, Uncle Jacob and Uncle Embry. And that's Sam and Emily." I said quickly, once again I watched as Emily staggered back as if what I said slapped her but I couldn't care. Right now I couldn't care, although I knew later I would. I watched as Tyson jumped off of Seth and made his way towards the people I just introduced him to. Walking straight up to Jared and Kim, Sam in tow growling lowly, he stuck his little hand out.

"Hi, I'm Tyson!" He exclaimed causing Jared and Kim to break into smiles. "Tyson Anthony Clearwater." Upon Tyson saying his whole name out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam wince. I did not give Tyson Sam's name, first or last. I didn't think he deserved it, because at the time I saw him as one thing and one thing only a sperm donor. Nothing more and nothing less. We all watched as Tyson shook hands like a little gentlemen stopping before Sam, Emily and Embry who was sitting on a chair next to them. Tyson stood there for several minutes just staring at them, knowing my son I could see the little wheels in his head turning. Seeing his eyes widening I realized he had finally figured it out.

"Hey, I know you!" He said excitedly pointing at Sam and Emily. Spinning around quickly to face me, "Mommy! That's them, from the picture on my nightstand back home!" He then turned back around to look at them. I noticed Sam and Emily look at me but I refused to look at them. I didn't want to know nor care what they had to say or thought. "You guys made my mommy cry! Don't do that!" He said fully serious now to which Sam and Emily visibly tensed up. I on the other hand found myself speechless, when the heck did my three-year become so damn observant. Full satisfied with his little speech he moved on to stare at Embry. I watched the two of them interact. Tyson appeared to be comfortable around him and Embry look tickled by him. I knew that if they didn't get along, then me and Embry could never be together. Although I couldn't even bare to think about that possibility, I would do it without a second thought if it made Tyson happy. After being satisfied with staring at Embry I watched as my son lifted his two little arms up in a gesture towards Embry to pick him up to which Embry happily complied.

"Are you my daddy?" I heard Tyson whisper into his ear. I flinched, Tyson has never asked once who his dad was and now he was asking the man I was absolutely in love with if he was his father.

"No, I'm you're Uncle Embry actually." Embry said quickly looking at Sam then me then back at Tyson quickly.

"No! I think you're my daddy. You way you look at mommy you have to be my daddy." Tyson said stubbornly. Ahh, what can I say he got that from me I never truly noticed how observant Tyson really was. "How bout I call you Daddy Embry then?" Tyson whispered although I as well as the other wolfs heard it clear as day.

"You've gotta ask you're mommy that." Embry mock whispered back. Tyson jetted out of his lap and jumped into mine.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes hun?"

"Is that okay?" Tyson said.

"Is what okay Tyke? I couldn't hear you remember, you were whispering." I said playing along with my son.

"I'm going to call him Daddy Embry okay?" He said seriously.

"Only if it's okay with him Tyke okay." I said back just as seriously.

"Yup he's okay with it." Tyson said jumping off of me not bothering to ask Embry his opinion and flew himself into Embry's arms. I looked at my boys with so much love and adoration and knew that one day things would be okay. I switched my gaze to Sam and saw him staring at Embry and Tyson's interaction, jealously, remorse and regret flickering thru his eyes. I returned my gaze to Embry and Tyson and watched in contentment, my love growing even more for Embry. I must have been spacing out because I didn't realize Tyson was calling me until Seth nudged my side gently.

"Mommy!" Tyson said exasperated.

"Yes hun?" I said focusing on him.

"I wanna see Aunty Sophie. Where is she?" Tyson said smiling.

"Um, Tyson…" I stuttered out in which Tyson's smile quickly left his face.

"The wolf got her didn't it, just like in my dream, the black one." Tyson said his bottom lip quivering.

"Tyke…" I said getting up and walking towards him quickly.

"I don't like that black wolf." Tyson said now bawling his eyes out. "I wanna go home mommy, I wanna go home!"

Picking him up with my own tears in my eyes, I headed towards the front door but found myself being blocked in by Sam.

"Leah…"

"Move Sam. Look what you did." I said looking down at Tyson quickly. "Stay away from us." I said pushing threw him, while Sam the dog took a quick snap at Sam's leg before coming to stand by me. Heading out the front door, I felt like a fool. I should've known coming here would only lead to more heartache for Tyson, the one thing I didn't want. Without a second glance back inside I began the trek back home knowing nothing I could do could comfort Tyson at the moment and it was killing me so much inside. Sam will pay for this.


	20. I Love You Damn It!

**To: ari11990, L. Clearwater. Jada 91, Elenda Blackwater, ItsCuzOfTheFame, TwilightLoverGirl13, and Raven Whitlock 33 for reviewing. You guys are awesome. I see a couple of you are hating on Emily and Sam with me, the just make me so angry sometimes. Sam unintentionally hurt Leah by imprinting on Emily and now it has gone full circle because it must burn Sam so much to hear Tyson call Embry daddy and not him. Well here's the new part! Hope you like it. Let me know!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**LEAH'S POV**

The next three weeks passed in a blur. Sophie's funeral was exactly what I think she wanted, simple and peaceful. I was given special permission by the elders to have her buried on La Push grounds despite not being from the tribe, especially given the intense circumstances. The entire pack came to my dismay, I did not want them there. Even Sam dared to come and he actually did look extremely remorseful but not enough to curb my anger towards him. Tyson was distraught and I had no way of comforting him. He alternated between clinging onto me, or Mom, or Seth. At the burial, I felt a warm arm wrap itself around my shoulders. Looking up at the man before me I buried myself into his chiseled chest. I felt so many emotions course through me, ecstatic from being in Embry's arms to feeling so depressed that Sophie was no longer here. I simply just cried into Embry's chest, staining his t-shirt with my tears. Tyson then came running up to me wanting to be held and so with the two most important boys in my life I cried until the tears finally stopped. In any other circumstance this would've brought me to tears of joys but not this time, not on a day like that. That was only two days ago but yet it seemed so far away.

Right now I stood before the boys all in wolf form awaiting Sam's commands. Tonight we were going to the Cullen's to watch and learn some new fighting moves. Apparently a vamp set on revenge was out to get Charlie Swan's daughter and we were volunteered to help. With Embry on my left and Seth flanking my right we followed Sam towards the Cullen's house. Although I had yet to give into the imprint I was comforted to be close to Embry, to which Embry's heart would start pounding furiously.

_Focus._ Sam's command came but I could tell it was directed only towards Embry. Sam has been extremely cautious towards telling or forcing me to do anything. By doing this, I knew he thinks I'll let him into Tyson's life but I'm not there yet; and I don't see myself being there for a long, long time. Walking outta the forest I came face to face with the infamous Cullens and Bella Swan. To think so many people's lives have been turned upside down for this one girl. She was pretty in a plain way if that was possible but I just couldn't understand the whole big appeal about her. Looking around I finally made eye contact with Dr. Cullen and before I could stop myself, my memory of my first encounter with him passed through my mind available for the whole pack to see.

_You saw a Cullen. You saw a Cullen when you were pregnant with my kid!_ Sam bellowed in my mind.

_You went to Dr. Cullen?_ Seth growled angrily as well while I felt pure horror rolling off of Embry.

_Back off Sam. I had no other choice. It was my decision not yours. I did it for my child, not yours but mine! It was either that or I didn't see a doctor at all._ I barked back, growling at the same time ignoring Seth completely who now remained quiet.

_You still…_

_Sam, the Cullens._ Jared said, telling Sam that right now we had a main purpose of being here. Sam then focused back on the Cullens and we all stood there despite the stomach churning smell watching as the Cullen boy fought with such speed and power I felt myself whimper at the thought of going against a whole army of them. After that was done, we went one by one getting use to their disgusting smell. Seth was caught so off guard that he actually whimpered from the burning smell, their odor gave off. Just as we were about to leave, Jacob trotted up to Bella letting her stroke him. I on the other hand had my own agenda. Walking up slowly towards Dr. Cullen in a non-threatening away I sat in front of him trying to show my gratitude towards him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have Tyson. If he hadn't calmed me down like he did, I don't know where or what kind of person I could be besides childless and angry.

"That's Leah Clearwater, Carlisle." Bella's boyfriend replied.

"Leah Clearwater?" Dr. Cullen said while his eyes widening before composing himself. "How's your son?"

Son? How did he know I had a son?

"Carlisle knew Leah, he just didn't want to tell you since you asked not to know." Bella's boyfriend said again. "And it's Edward."

I can't believe Dr. Cullen remembers me, I only saw him that one time.

"You were his first and only patient from La Push that came willingly to see him Leah."

Then I told Bella's boyfr, I mean Edward, how Tyson was to which he conveyed it towards Dr. Cullen. After a rebuke from Sam towards both Jacob and I, we all turned and dashed into the forest. Whether we were ready or not, the newborns were coming. I only hope that we could do this battle without anyone getting hurt. Darting through the forest, my home where my boy was sleeping came into view and I visibly relaxed. Just about to phase back, Seth entered my thoughts.

_Lee._

_Yeah Seth, what's up?_ With that I felt everyone phase out. Okay that's weird, what's going on?

_Lee, look I know you don't want to hear this but I think, I think that you should let Sam get to know Tyson especially before the battle._

_NO! This is my decision and input from others is NOT welcome._ I bellowed back at him infuriated.

_Look, Leah. You can be mad at me for doing this but please. You know I always, always have your back. But I just think you should do this please. I've never asked nothing of you before._

_Why?_ I barked.

_Why what?_

_Why are you so adamant about me letting Sam get to know Tyson?_

_Because of this._ And before I could even blink flashes of Sam since finding out about Tyson passed through my mind. Not able to sleep, Sam has been surviving on only three hours every day, barely eating and if you looked closely enough his russet colored skin was looking ashy and sickly. Then he showed me Sam in wolf form just staring at my house with such longing it was almost heartbreaking. The last thing he showed me was Sam pushing Emily away when he thought Seth wasn't looking. He was avoiding any contact from her, almost as if he was angry towards her for being the ultimate cause of what panned out with Tyson._ Please Leah. I know you don't like Emily and Sam and I don't like them either. But please, at one time you cared about both of them. You can fix this._

_Ugh, why should I Seth? Why do they deserve it?_

_They don't. _He countered.

_What?_ I asked taken aback.

_They don't deserve it Lee. But I know you, I know you better than anyone. You'll die protecting Tyson, but you can't keep this from him._

_Seth…_

_Look Lee. You don't have to tell Tyson who Sam is, just let them hang out just a little bit please. They don't deserve to know who he is, but Tyson does. Tyson deserves to know them. And what about Sophie?_

_What about her Seth?_ I growled while my heart tightened in my chest thinking about her.

_I know she wants Tyson to know Sam. Do it for her._

_You read my letter you little shit head!_ Lowering myself ready to launch at his throat.

_I didn't mean to, you left it on the table and I just was curious so I read it. I'm sorry._ Seth thought back before lowering himself to the ground in what could only be interpreted as a submissive position. Seeing Seth like that didn't make me any happier, if anything it made me feel worse.

_Fine, whatever. _I said exasperated. _And get up off the ground idiot._ I just wanted Seth to shut up and leave me alone so I could phase and check on Tyson.

_Thanks Lee. I'll go get Sam._

_WHAT?_

_Sam he's waiting about five feet away in human form._

_Seth, you little…_

_Lee, please. _Was the last thing Seth said before phasing out. Not even two seconds had passed before Sam phased back in.

_Lee-lee._

_You don't get to call me that Sam._

_Okay, okay. I'm sorry._ He responded while I saw his huge black wolf into view. I resisted the urge that told me to fight him, hurt him for hurting my cub. I watched as he lowered himself onto his belly, lying there just to convince me to remain calm. Then his memory of me bringing Tyson to his house popped up and the level of adoration and love he felt towards Tyson would've been overwhelming if I didn't feel the same way. That was one thing I had truly admired about Sam before, his devotion and his intensity towards the people he cared about was one of the reasons I found him so endearing._ Leah, please. _He whimpered out. Before I could second guess myself I trotted towards him, nudging him to get him to lay and his side and I proceeded to lay my head on his ribcage. Tensing up at my touch, he relaxed after figuring out I wasn't going to attack him. Once that happened I opened up my mind, showing him every single memory I had with Tyson.

I showed him when I first found out, how I tried to tell him but he broke up with me. I showed him packing up and moving to California, the day I went into labor only to find out I had to have a C-section because of complications, the recovery I went through alone. I showed him Tyson's growth, when he first spoke, his first step, everything and anything I showed him. By the end of it all Sam was purring in content as odd as that sounds, elated with simple glimpses of Tyson.

_Thank you Leah._ Sam thought to me while neither one of us moved from out positions. After several minutes of pretty much complete silence in our minds Sam spoke again._ Leah, can I see him again? Please. _

Seth was right, he didn't deserve to know Tyson and Emily didn't deserve the chance either. At this Sam whimpered, but Tyson did deserve to know him._ I'll bring him after I go and shower._

_Thank you Leah!_ Sam said standing up, wagging his tail like a little puppy about to get a dog biscuit.

With that I turned and darted home, towards the boy who meant everything to me. Phasing and quickly throwing on my clothes I dashed into the house not prepared for what lay behind the door. There stood Seth, Embry and Tyson covered head to toe in flour. Flour covered the table, chairs, counters. You name it, it was covered.

"What is going on here?" I said, fuming silently. I had spent all day yesterday cleaning the house. But my boys looked so adorable it was hard to keep a straight face.

"We were tryin to make you cookies Mommy!" Tyson replied excitedly before jumping into my arms, thoroughly covering me with flour.

"So what happened then?" I questioned because I didn't smell any cookies being baked at the moment nor did I see dough on the counter.

"Sam came and charged me Leah!" Seth exclaimed. "Your dog is crazy!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me you got into a flour fight with my dog?" I said looking at Embry and Seth like they were crazy.

"No, I was carrying the bag of flour when Sam came outta nowhere and tried to bite me leg."

"Yeah, so he squealed and dropped the flour causing it to explode on Tyson, me, himself, and Sam. Plus everything else in the kitchen." Embry said trying to keep a serious face.

"Well, where is Sam now then?" I asked while looking around for the giant furball.

"Grandma's washing him Mommy." Tyson replied. Oh great, if it was one thing Sam hated more than someone threatening his family was getting a bath.

"I'm going to go and help grandma. You boys better clean up this mess and get cleaned up. We're going to go visit Sam." I turned to walk away but not before noticing Seth beaming with pride at me and Embry grabbing onto Tyson with so much happiness it made me giggly like a little girl inside.

After all that was said and done, with my boys in tow we began on trek towards Sam's house. Sam the dog, still traumatized from being bathed remained at home; probably exhausted from trying to run away from me and Mom during the bath. Once Sam's house came into view, Seth darted in his stomach growling loudly.

"Mommy, we're going to see my aunties and uncles again?" Tyson asked from Embry's arms.

"Yes hon." I said looking at me two boys. Walking into the house, everyone was chatting animatedly about anything and everything. Well, mostly about the upcoming battle but as soon as Tyson came into the room the subject was changed much to both mine and the imprint's relief. Saying they were worried was putting it lightly, but they understood as well as I did that it needed to be done. I watched as Embry put Tyson on the ground who made his way towards Claire and Quil. Tyson tried talking to Claire but Claire's vocabulary level wasn't quite near Tyson and he soon got exasperated and walked towards Seth, sitting in his lap. Embry sat down next to me and the urge to grab him and do things my two year old better not see for another forty years increased astronomically.

"Mommy?"

"Yes hun?"

"Can I have something to drink please? I'm thirsty." Tyson quipped.

"Oh okay hun. Let me go get you something." I said jumping up.

"I got it Leah." Sam said following suit.

"No it's okay Sam." I said walking into the kitchen but I knew Sam would be right behind me.

"Thank you Leah." I heard him say before I felt his two arms wrap around me into a hug. It didn't feel the same like before when he use to hug me, no butterflies flickered in my belly, my heartbeat didn't speed up, he had no affect on me. The love I felt towards him was only that of brotherly love and being the father of my son. I hugged him back until I heard a growl coming from the doorway of the kitchen. Turning I saw a fuming Embry making his way towards Sam with fire in his eyes.

"Here give this to Tyson." I said pushing Sam away and grabbing onto Embry's arms who was still glowering at Sam. Without a second glance, Sam strolled out of the kitchen leaving me to deal with an angry Embry.

"Embry? Embry? Hey, don't be mad. Please." I said trying desperately to break through Embry's barrier of anger. Suddenly he snapped out of it and walked towards me in a somewhat aggressive way to which I began stepping back. Before I knew it, I backed into the counter with no means of escape and Embry had trapped me placing his muscular arms on both sides of my body.

"Do you still love him Leah?" He questioned trying to remain stoic although I saw a flicker of pain run thru his eyes. "If you do tell me now. I can't…I can't…I can't keep playing these games with you anymore."

"Embry, that's not it. He was just hugging me because I let him see Tyson again." I said trying to convince him. Then I leaned towards him placing my lips on his. Kissing Embry was amazing and I could tell he was taken aback before he confidently embraced the kiss. Feeling him kiss me back, I smiled happily. "Does that answer your question?" I said with smirk.

"I don't know. I might need a little more convincing than that." He smirked back before leaning back down to kiss me.

"MOMMY! DADDY EMBRY! What are you doing?" Tyson's voice questioned. "Eeww, where you kissing? Gross." He finished before walking up to us and stepping in between us successfully breaking us apart. Picking up Tyson in my arms, I turned to Embry kissed him on the cheek and walked into the living room. I walked into the living room to find Emily, Rachel, and Kim beaming. Then turned to the boys and saw all of them with the same expression with the exception of Sam and Seth who both had looks I couldn't quite place. Apparently, they all heard Tyson's declaration of what his mommy was doing. Sitting down on the couch next to Jared I got comfortable, while Embry sat next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders. For the next half an hour, we discussed things involving the pack in code because of Tyson and went over strategies and what not. After awhile Tyson began drifting off to sleep and I decided it was time for me to head out.

"Leah, we're not done yet. Do you think you could stay just a little bit longer?" Sam said although I knew the reason he didn't want me to leave was he wanted to see Tyson for a little bit longer. At that Emily came walking out of the hallway with two pillows and blankets in tow.

"Here, you can lie on the ground with him until the meeting is over." Emily said quietly while setting up the blankets on the ground.

"Thank you Em." I said sincerely to which she beamed widely. Then I realized I hadn't called her Em since that infamous day. Turning away I placed Tyson on the ground and got comfortable next to him. Less than a minute after my head hit the pillow I was sleeping after what was a long day.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

I watched as Leah's breath began slowing down knowing she was going to fall asleep in any second. Looking down at her and my son, _my son,_ I felt my heart swell. I never deserved to have Leah in my life and me breaking her heart just proved that. How she ever even give me a second glance in high school I still question to this day. When I first phased, I was terrified Leah would reject me, leave me because of the monster I became. But no, it was me who left her. Me who broke every promise I made her only to make and keep the same promises to her cousin, her best friend. I still remember the day Seth punched me, the day she left. On that day, for the first time since I imprinted on Emily Leah was as the front of my mind. I had this strong urge to spend every waking hour to find her and perhaps that was my subconscious looking out for my child. Now, I watch as they sleep, so grateful that Leah is giving me this opportunity to spend time with Tyson. I look to my right and I see Embry watching them, adoration clear in his eyes. To say it hurt to have Tyson call Embry 'Daddy' would be an understatement, but I know there's nothing I can do about it. If he thinks Embry looks like Leah like a daddy should look at a mommy, what do you say to that? Especially when I give the same look to someone that is not Leah. I know it hurt Emily greatly when she introduced us as simply Sam and Emily. With Leah not introducing Emily as Aunty Emily, I know Emily cried thinking her relationship with Leah would never be fixed. I know she realizes that thinking their relationship will ever return is selfish on her part but it doesn't make her wish for it any less. She gave up their relationship to be with me, she knew that but she still resents me slightly for it. Just like how I now resent her slightly for missing out the first three years of life with Tyson. But I know and so does she, that we chose our paths and now we both must deal with the consequences.

"Mommy!" I heard Tyson whimper although never waking up, the urge to comfort him was great but with Emily in my arms I felt her tense up at the word. Knowing she can't be a mother has had her upset for weeks and I know seeing Leah with Tyson hurts especially because he is my son so I remain there holding her in my arms knowing Leah will take care of him just like she always has. "MOMMY!" He cries again. To my amazement I watch as Leah in her sleep moves towards Tyson wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his. Tyson responded immediately, relaxing and returning to his slumber. I, Emily, and to my slight dismay Embry continued watching their interactions. When Leah rolled away, Tyson would follow clinging onto her shirt until her arms wrapped around him and he would relax. Every time one would move, the other would follow suit. Finally I saw Tyson open his eyes and smile, except he wasn't smiling at me but instead Embry, which pissed me off.

"Mommy!" Tyson said pushing on Leah slightly. "Mommy! Get up! I have to go potty." I watched as Leah opened up her eyelids and sat up quickly, stretching.

"Here Tyson, I can take you." Emily stood up, offering her hand with a heartwarming smile.

"No thank you! Mommy will take me." Tyson said stubbornly.

"Tyke, go with her. It's okay." Leah said pushing Tyson towards Emily who reluctantly followed. As soon as they were out of the sight, Leah stood up.

"Sam when Tyson gets out of the bathroom we're going to go home." Leah said looking straight at me.

"Leah, please just stay a little bit longer." I said desperately.

"Sam, you'll see Tyson later. I promise." She said back simply.

"Look, Lee how bout Tyson sleeps over." I asked.

"Sam…Please don't be difficult." She replied back irritated.

"Leah, please." I begged. At this Tyson and Emily came back, Emily with a big smile on her face. I watched as Tyson ran into Embry's arms and a slight growl escaped my mouth. Leah looked at them, happiness emitting from her eyes before they hardened and turned back at me.

"Tyson?" She said looking back him. "Do you wanna sleep over here with Sam and Emily?"

"Where are you going to sleep?" Tyson questioned.

"At home." She said picking him out of Embry's arms.

"By yourself?" He said seriously.

"Yes. But don't worry I've Sammie to protect me remember." She said while Tyson sat in her arms thinking of his answer.

"Okay." He said to which Emily and I both beamed, our smiles almost as big as Seth's. "But…only if you have a sleepover with Daddy Embry." He finished while I saw both Leah and Embry blanched.

"Hon…" Leah began.

"Mommy! No, if I have a sleepover you have to have a sleepover too!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. Only if it's okay with Daddy Embry." Leah said clearly exasperated with our three year old.

"Oh he's okay with it, right Daddy Embry?" Tyson said looking at Embry.

"Sure thing there tyke." Embry said with no hesitation. I watched as Leah kissed him goodnight, hugging him tight before they left to her house. Ecstatic at the fact I could spend some time with Tyson, I kicked everyone else out and began my father, son bonding.

* * *

**EMBRY'S POV**

We left Sam's and began the slow trek back to Leah's house. On the way here, it was so carefree, so fun but now, now it was just awkward, awkward silence all around. I wanted so badly to grab her and kiss her like in Sam's kitchen but I found myself hesitating. I thought, finally, finally she was accepting the imprint after that kiss but now I was questioning it.

"Leah, I can go home. It's fine you know." I said breaking the silence.

"No, it's okay." She replied quickly. "Plus, I promised Tyson I would have a sleepover."

"We can just tell him, he won't know the difference."

"I won't lie to him Embry." She said as we walked up to the front door of her house. After greeting Sam the dog, she began retreating back to her bedroom. Five minutes later she came back carrying pillows and blankets, setting them up on the ground. After that was done, she laid down on the floor covering herself with a blanket. I followed suit and tried my luck with her, wrapping my arm around her.

"Embry, stop go to bed." She said moving my arm and scooting over to the edge of the blankets. After five minutes swallowing her rejection I began to get angry.

"Damn it, Leah. What is wrong with you?" I said sitting up to look at her.

"What are you talking about now Embry?" She said not moving from her spot, her back towards me.

"You kiss me in the kitchen, I finally thought you were giving into the imprint and now you're acting like this."

Sitting up quickly as well she snapped at me. "First of all I kissed you because someone was acting like a five year old throwing a tantrum. Secondly, what because I agreed to this sleepover you thought I was going to _sleep_ with you?"

"No! I'm not trying to use you for sex Leah. It's just, you know what never mind." I said about to lie back down. "Wait, actually I changed my mind. I love you Leah damn it. I love you, why don't you just let me already."

I watched as her eyes remained hard before softening. "Embry, I can't." Was all she said before lying back down.

"Red. August 3rd. And you use to be scared of spiders but now your biggest fear is losing Tyson." I said seriously watching as she turned to look at me confusion written all over her face.

"What?" She asked turning to look at me but didn't get up.

"That day you first imprinted on me, you told me I couldn't love you because I didn't know your favorite color, or your birthday, or your biggest fear. Well, I just answered all those questions. So how can you say I don't love you!" I question getting angry at the end. After five minutes of her silence I fell backwards exasperated and frustrated all at the same time.

I felt her get up and move slightly towards me. "Embry, I'm sorry I can't."

"Why? Why can't you." I said desperate to keep my cool. Again silence. Lots and lots of silence. This time twenty minutes passed before she spoke again.

"I'm scared."

"I imprinted on you Leah and you on me. I would never hurt you." I said grabbing her hand.

"What about after we're not wolves anymore huh? Will you stop loving me then?" She countered.

"Leah that won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you. Why aren't you listening when I say that? Why don't you believe me?" Frustrated and heartbroken, I let go of her hand and tried to fall asleep although I was extremely aware of the fact she hadn't moved from her position right next to me. Then all of a sudden I felt her body on top of me, her lips pressed hard to mine. Kissing her back with the same amount of force I soon tasted the saltiness associated with tears. Opening my eyes and pulling away from her I saw tears flowing from her eyes.

"Lea…"

"You promise?" She said tears still in her eyes.

"Promise what?" I asked.

"That you'll never hurt me. That you'll keep your promises." She whimpered out.

"I promise Leah. I love you." I said wiping her tears away.

"Okay." She simply said before leaning down to kiss me again. "I love you too."


End file.
